Tuesday Morning
by Teepot
Summary: Chapter 10...the final chappie! Will Jack and Spot end up with their respective 'goil' or will Louisa win in the end?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Can ya believe it! The one thing I ask for Christmas (all the newsies, tied up in a bow, under the tree) and Santa decides to give me the boot. Boo, Disney needs to learn how to share...  
  
Tuesday Morning  
  
Prologue:  
  
Ah, hea he comes. The four looked outside of Tibby's front window into the cold city blocked only by a single pane of glass. Huddling around the warm liquid in front of them they tried to warm their fingers and toes. January in New York City meant bitter wind and freezing temperatures and the promise of two more months of weather much the same.   
But Jack, walking with his arm around the waist of a perky brunette seemed untouched by the snow. And wit Bernadette Simpson, of all people! Eavesdropping as friends do, they watched as the couple parted, some heaving kissing involved before the girl continued to saunter down the street.   
Jack walked into the room and settled at the table with his friends, grinning proudly at their congratulating comments. He crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward to look at the man across from him. Sorry about Bernie, Spot. But you know how it worksone man's trash is another man's  
Spot interjected with a quick nod of his head. Don't worry bout it Kelly. I know I ain't missin much. The others around him snickered at the comment as Jack reclined back in his seat. And I'd be glad to take out da pretty goil waitin at da counta fo ya, especially afta she smacks ya.  
The three other heads turned with Jack's as he cringed at the annoyed blonde at the front counter, trying to act indifferent to the scene she'd witnessed. Ooo, me seven o'clock  
Dat's Patti, from Ms. Lipman's School fo Goils, ain't it. Hissed Blink, drawing the attention of the other two. Spot was thoroughly enjoying a smoke, leaning back to prop his feet up on another chair; it seemed as though the situation were playing for his viewing pleasure.   
As Jack strolled up to the counter, playing the suave womanizer he'd easily evolved into, the other boys watched the expression of Miss Patti. She'd faced Jack with eyebrows knotted in obvious anger, slowly releasing her wrinkled brow and brightening into a welcoming smile only after Jack's hand had slowly worked it's way up and down her sweater covered arm, resting only to link his hand with hers. After a couple more moments of conversation Patti left, placing a kiss on Jack's cheek and aware of the eyes of his friends, following her out the front door.   
Cocky bastard. Skittery mumbled, pushing back in his seat as Jack returned and held his hand open, as if waiting another round of congrats. One of dese days Kelly, a goil's gonna step all ova you just like you do to dem.  
Yea, and you'se gonna be da next owna of da World. His smile grew wider and the sliver of tooth missing from his upper row was easily viewed.   
I dunno Jack, he's got a point. Commented Mush, pointing at Skittery with the food in his hand before devouring another large mouthful.  
Ah, eat ya sandwich, woud ya Blink pushed his friend roughly before turning back to Jack's expected reaction.  
He had ordered the usual, watching the retreating figure of the waitress and licking his lips. He turned back to his friends, feeding off the attention. dis city's full of goils, all waitin ta kneel befo me. Really, it's quite simple. He motioned towards the others at the table. When you tree have time, I'll show ya some tricks.  
Leave em dere innocence Kelly, will ya. Spot removed his feet now that the waitress had returned and smiled knowingly, tipping his hat as she refilled his drink.   
Jack noticed the exchange, licking his finger after stirring his coffee and figured that girl would be his new target. What, you don't tink it's true, Spot?  
A smoke ring exited his open mouth, The other three snickered again.   
Jack straightened at the challenge, ignoring the welcoming looks of the waitress now that she had returned with his meal. Den prove it, pick any goil. She'll be mine in He pondered the amount of time.  
in time fo Bizzy's party.  
Nah, I'm already taking Sammy The group snickered.  
Fine, den when?  
He snapped in Skittery's direction, a sign of a new idea. Da city's big celebration.  
  
Jack knocked on the table with excited energy. Yea, ya know. To commemorate the ending of da war. Dey do it every yea wit big parades and fia-works. The others ahhed' in remembrance.   
Spot smiled mischievously, calculating that that gave Jack almost three weeks. A little lenient but he figured he'd be generous. He looked at the other three, their heads leaning in closer as they scanned the restaurant. Mush was the first to offer, picking the waitress. Spot shook his head and claimed it was too easy, besides, she's going out wit me tanight.   
Again, the search continued and two more girls were picked, both too mousy for the job. Spot had seen them come in every morning, eye him and the others at his table, and giggle behind their hands. They worked over at the Southgate mill and had the reputation of easy pickings. As Jack continued to lazily eat his food, obviously amused by the whole situation, Spot knew he had to pick the right girl.   
But the situation seemed less than desirable and he was about to settle on a beast of a girl (just to make the situation that much more unpleasant for Jack) when the front door opened and a new customer appeared. Her face was hidden behind the open cover of a book and she seemed to move towards a back table without even looking up. He hadn't noticed her during any of his other visits but it was obvious she new the place, chatting amicably with the waitress, ordering without viewing the menu and resuming her book as if it were everyday routine. From where she was sitting, almost across the restaurant from his table, Jack's back was facing her and she wasn't stealing glances like many of the others in the room.   
But Spot recognized the purple and white uniform of the local St. Mary's Catholic School for girls and he hesitated. It was a boarding school, run by a hoard of strict nuns whose purpose was to educate and advise the women of the future. Many of the girls were from families with money, certainly families who did not approve of socializing with newsies. But what a family miles away didn't see, didn't harm none and Spot had had quite a few rounds of drinks with some of St. Mary's girls. They were flirty, risqué and driven with the idea of pissing off Daddy.   
So it seemed odd that a girl from such a high profile school would risk a visit to Tibby's, alone no doubt. And to have her head stuck in a book while newsies filled the room was definitely out of character. This girl, plainly speaking, was a stiff and a breed of female Kelly hadn't dealt with yet.   
Dat one, He pointed discreetly with a nod of his head and Jack twisted in his seat.   
Which one? He squirmed to see whom Spot was referring to as Skittery, Blink, and then Mush, caught on and chuckled with agreement. I can't see her.  
Jesus, you're pathetic. Spot grabbed Jack's shoulder and pointed outright towards the back booth. By this time another girl, dressed in the same uniform as the first, had arrived. She was looking around the place with a little bit more hesitation than the first and clutched her books to her chest. Spot caught her eye and flashed a twinkle of blue, delighted to see her smile spread across her lips. This was the St. Mary reaction he'd expected.   
Jack knocked him away from the sightline of the brunette, cracking his knuckles in one full sweep. Okay, dat one it tis.   
  
Oh, Eppie, look at that boy over there. Anna fell into the seat next to her friend, pushing the book away from her nose. There, the one with the newsie cap on.  
Trying to continue her read, Eppie laughed lightly and did not look up. Every boy in here has a newsie' cap on, as you so ingeniously call them. Eppie had already noticed the boy, discreetly letting her eyes wander to his features when she'd heard his laugh. He went by Spot nowadays, Spot Conlon, and Eppie wondered how many other people within Tibby's knew of his real name like she did.   
Anna scoffed, accustomed to Eppie's reserved behavior. Not true, the boy sitting across from blue eyes is wearing a cowboy hat. There.   
That seemed to catch Eppie's attention and she looked up quickly to see who Anna was referring to. Her staring was so obvious and if she were of the right mind she would have cursed herself for the act. It risked exposing her crush, because the cowboy wearing newsie was named Jack and had been her obsession since entering St. Mary's. Every morning she walked by him, his stack of papers under one arm and his eyes wandering to every skirt that past. Quickly she learned that he frequented Tibby's and on Monday's, returning from her weekend at home, she'd stop by and hope to catch his attention.   
But this had been continuing for almost three years and he still hadn't said much more than a thank you ma'm' after buying one of his papers. At some point through the years she had settled with those few words and the occasional sighting until the Monday mornings at Tibby's had just become routine. She'd given up on Jack, dreaming of him as the heroes in the books she read, but couldn't give up Tibby's blueberry pancakes.  
Well, well, well, maybe I'm looking at the wrong guy. Anna smiled knowingly and snuck the prized bacon as Eppie blushed and returned to the comfortable pages of her book.   
They're newsies Anna. Your mother would send you away for just being here.   
Her friend shrugged and dropped her books on the table. But she doesn't _know_ I'm here. And besides, getting caught would be worth it after seeing what a crush you have on Cowboy over there.  
I do not have a crush on him!  
The lady doth protest too muchdontcha think?  
Eppie returned to her pages once again, mumbling under her breath. Leave it to you to throw around a quote from the only part of _Hamlet_ you read.  
Low blow Richards, you know I'm a fan of Shakespeare. She chewed on her nail. He reinvented love. Anna continued to gawk in the direction of Blue Eyes while Eppie struggled not to look up again.   
She loved Anna and knew that their teasing was evident of how close they were but at that moment she regretted telling her about the Monday morning breakfast. Anna was from the upper part of town, attending St. Mary's like her mother had, like Anna's mother's mother had. She made up the majority of the population while Eppie, skimming through because of her own brilliance, was considered the one charity case per year.   
It was required that all girls board during the week, but students were allowed to return to their homes from Friday afternoon til Monday morning before mass. So while Anna returned from the weekend spent at lavish parties, Eppie caught a trolley from Brooklyn and the class she'd been born into. As much as she loved her school, within the walls of her parent's struggling bookstore, Eppie felt content. She knew Brooklyn, her neighbors, the sounds and smells. Being in Manhattan for those five out of seven days a week made returning that much more fresh. But she didn't share this with any of the girls. It was those stories of what one girl did on the weekends that set the scholarship students apart. As much as the nuns preached about the usefulness of uniformity, little things separated Eppie from her classmates and the girls were sure to notice.   
Anna had befriended Eppie when most of the other girls had turned up their noses. It's because I'm a rebel. Anna had explained, looping her arm through Eppie's on that first day at St. Mary's. And they completed each other nicely: Eppie steadfastly focused on her studies, Anna enjoying the effect of pushing Sister Simone's buttons.   
It was the same with boys, which was the main reason why Eppie had kept her Jack a secret. She was sure that Anna wouldn't understand. Other girls had dated newsies, Jack a favorite among the popular group, but Eppie had never had the courage, or opportunity, to socialize like Anna did. Anna and her fellow classmates approached the world of being a newsie from a totally different angle: they looked down, while Eppie watched from eye level.  
And the whole situation just pushed Eppie further and further into the world she found within her books.   
It was there, lost within the story of Mr. Darcy and Lizzie Bennet, that Anna shook her from. Eppie mumbled, waving Anna's frantic grasp away.   
Ep, you—look  
Take the damn piece of bacon already, I don't want it. She sighed in annoyance but Anna persisted until Eppie finally laid the book open in front of her. What in God's name, is so urgent that you need to pull me away from the charming Mr. Darcy?  
Anna blinked but did not speak so that the new voice Eppie heard, the voice she'd overheard speaking for the past three years, made her twitch to attention.   
I'm sorry miss. I noticed you reading but I just couldn't wait a minute longer. I just had to speak with you.  
  
  
AN: Ahh! A new year, that means starting over right? Take a big stretch, dust off the cobwebs (ew, Shelob flashback) from last year a pump out a brand new story! Did I deliver or what?!   
Honestly...  
I need some criticism...  
Tuesday Morning and everything Eppie related is now in progress. But don't worry all of you who opted for Upstate Races (heya Miracle! Where ya been girl?!) I'm still putting away on that one also.   
Both stories feel the need to take up valuable brain space...Calculus exam...bah, Chapter three wins out.   
Really, it's starting to push my teachers to new limits. But at least this semester I have a Creative Writing class, now there's no excuse, right?  
Stay tuned and Happy New Year...ah, Belated New Year!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as before...me hands are empty.  
  
AN: Did you read the prologue again! Did ya, huh, huh? Cause I made some adjustments. Minor maybe to some...but details are important to the feel of the story, dontcha agree? So go back, read it again, savor in the arrogance that is Jack Kelly...cause that's what I'm going for here.  
  
It's a little hard, if have a tendency to romanticize the man.  
  
Anyway, now that you've read the prologue again...yes you...continue with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I'm sorry miss. I noticed you reading but I just couldn't wait a minute longer. Those penetrating brown eyes bent so that they were level with her own. I just had to speak with you.  
  
She looked to Anna, because if Jack had made the effort to come all this way to their table it certainly wasn't for her benefit. But Anna, presently blushing as Spot slid into one of the two open chairs opposite the girls, seemed preoccupied. Besides, when Eppie turned back to that voice, those eyes, his whole body posture, was pointing towards her.   
  
Right then and there, watching him follow Spot's lead and slip into the final empty chair, she wanted to pick up her book and blend into the pages, disappear between the lines and words so that she wouldn't have to have this conversation.   
  
Instead she stuttered,   
  
Jack smiled, obviously amused by this girl's discomfort. He attributed it to her adoration—she wouldn't be the first to swoon in his presence. Noticing her picking at the pages of her open book he reached for the object. What are you reading?  
  
She released the book easily, watching as he skimmed through and closed it to look at the blank cover. Uh, _Pride and Prejudice_, she couldn't help but notice that he'd lost her place. by Jane Austen.  
  
His motive for taking the book, and then leaning his elbow on it, was to take away any distractions. Explanation also for Spot's presence. He glanced momentarily at his friend, happy to see that the other girl was thoroughly interested in Spot's blue eyes. My name's Jack  
  
I know. Jack inwardly cheered. This girl would be easy to seduce, and watching as she blushed further, Jack relaxed.   
  
You come in here often? No response besides the wide-eyed nod. Thought so. I do too, you've probably seen me around. Another nod. He rested his chin on his elbow, tilting his head to the side so that a small portion of hair fell across his forhead. Eppie resisted the urge to reach up and push it away. Surprised I haven't seen you though. I mean, you going to St. Mary's and all. I know some goils from dere.   
  
He reached into the back pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it without even asking whether or not Eppie would mind. Her mother's voice filled the inside of Eppie's head, lecturing about how inappropriate it was for a man to smoke in the presence of ladies without asking or offering. She tried to subtly wave away the smoke that was blown in her face, breathing in slowly through her mouth and out her nose.   
  
You'se know Louisa Savings? Eppie grimaced involuntarily, either from the smoke or from the mention of Louisa or from the slight headache resulting from her awkward breathing pattern. Mostly it was Lousia. The girl was an acquaintance of Eppie's and the expert in the field Bitch101. It was no coincidence that her last name was Savings', her father owned most of the neighborhood that Eppie lived in, not to mention the largest insurance firm in the Business District. Added to Louisa's large bank account was her prim face and fancy clothes, making her the most sought after date at St. Mary's. Every Monday morning she was who the girls rushed to first, looking for a good story from her weekend adventures.   
  
So it surprised Eppie that Jack laughed at her uncommon reaction. Yea, we ain't on good terms either. Smoke escaped through his nostrils and at this distance she noticed the wrinkles forming around his eyes when he laughed. Such an old face.   
  
Oh no, I don't really know her.  
  
Jack seemed to shift inwardly in his chair, curling away from his more open and inviting position that he'd first showed Eppie. A word of advice, He inhaled deeply on his cigarette before stubbing it out in the provided ashtray.   
  
Eppie nodded, spinning the straw in her orange juice to distract some of her nervous energy. She'd overheard Louisa speak of Jack and their seesawing relationship. This new information made Jack's presence even more strange, and Eppie even more curious. For a second her fear of embarrassment became overpowered by her questioning. We don't really mix with the same crowd.  
  
Jack turned back to the girl, her hair curling out from underneath the clips she pinned behind her ears. That's too bad, He hoped his half-smile would do the trick, looking up at her open face from underneath lashes. 'Cause there's a party next week, just a couple people getting togetha and I was hoping I'd see you there.  
  
Eppie paused in surprise, she'd never considered any sort of invitation and her lack of knowledge in the field of anything male related made her stumble over her words. A perfect opportunity for Anna to jump in, and jump in she did, batting her eyelashes more at Spot while answering Jack's question. Oh, we just love parties. In fact  
  
That's great! Exclaimed Jack and Spot, telepathically patting each other on their back.  
  
But Eppie, feeling her stomach turn with the pancakes she'd had for breakfast, found her voice again. Oh no. She shook her head, steadying herself by resting one hand out in front of her on the table. I'm not—not going to any party. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked between Jack's puzzled expression and Anna's pleading eyes. The whole morning was ruined, a comfortable situation and place had been turned upside down and she began to hyperventilate.   
  
Making matter's worse was Jack's persistence. He continued with the whole suave routine, reaching out and grabbing Eppie's hand between two of his own in an effort to soothe her with his charm and sparkling brown eyes. But at his touch she jumped back, knocking the table with her knee from underneath and scurrying to her feet.   
  
I, I— She looked at Anna who had stood also. We're going to be late. As she scrambled to pick up her coat and hat, throw down enough money for her breakfast and remember her school things, she noticed the newsies who had been sitting with Jack begin to laugh. It was obvious enough what they were laughing at, or more specifically who they were laughing at, and the embarrassment of the whole situation caused her to trip past the standing Jack.   
  
He reached for her elbow to help her, one of his few genuine gestures, because in actuality she was frightening him into politeness. I'm sorry. It was nice meeting you Clutching all her things to her chest she turned one more time to look him in the face, her vulnerability capturing him in a new way.   
  
He too noticed Blink, Skittery and Mush's loud laughter and as she weaved in and out of the tables, Anna in tow, he regained his composure. Wait! What's your name?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling her eyes away from the cloud free sky, Eppie turned to a roomful of faces. Eponine, you've been very distracted today.   
  
Looking up at the four-eyed, large-nosed, moth ball smelling Sister Germaine, Eppie sighed. I'm sorry Sister. I've just been battling a cold lately. In reality, the gaunt appearance of her cheeks was a direct result of her replaying that morning's escapade within her head. After rushing out of Tibby's she'd felt weak and lightheaded for the rest of the day. And Anna wasn't faring much better.   
  
This close, she'd muttered during the walk to school. He'd been this close to asking. Eppie tucked her head and walked faster, trying to ignore Anna's obvious disappointment but her friend pulled her out of the way of morning foot traffic. I don't understand, she threw up her hands, not necessarily in anger but in confusion, you just froze up! It had surprised Anna to see her friend so frazzled. Eppie was known as being in control, as being practical, calm, anything but the person who had rushed out of Tibby's only a moment ago.   
  
Eppie sighed, deciding to defend her actions with unnecessary anger. What did you expect me to do?  
  
Not your hit and run routine, that's for sure. They began again towards the looming bell tower of St. Mary's congregation, Anna shuffling in Eppie's wake. I mean, do you know who that was?! Do you know how many girls would  
  
I know. Eppie stopped abruptly, coming nose to nose with Anna. I know who that was. And that's just the thing. Why would either one of them want to talk to me! She continued again, buying an apple from Mrs. Dower without breaking her explanation. There's a catch. There has to be some reason, some reason.  
  
Stop being so cynical.   
  
She bit into the apple before offering it to Anna who refused and impatiently waited for the fruit to be swallowed. Maybe Louisa made him do it. It was a stretch although. Eppie prided herself on being able to read people and Jack had been legitimately pissed off while talking about Ms. Louisa Savings.   
  
She spun on her heel, popping the half eaten apple to the little boy who was sitting in the corner alley. Anna glanced behind her at the poor child before realizing what a horrible neighborhood she'd ventured into. She would have stopped to explore but Eppie's bouncing red trim was growing distant in the crowd. She called, maybe Louisa is really trying to win the biggest bitch of the month award but could you just have humored me? Please, cause I was speaking with THE Spot Conlon, Brooklyn's number one bad boy.  
  
Responding with nothing else than a snicker, Eppie continued down the street. Spot was also notorious around St. Mary's and the information Eppie had overheard ever since attending the school had been enough to keep her updated with the littlest Conlon. He'd left Fiel street only two years before Eppie had been offered the scholarship to St. Mary's. Mrs. Richards had always asked Eppie about Spot. Their mothers had been friends, and it was a rare occasion when Mrs. Conlon didn't stop by the humble book store, some sort of baked good in her arms. Eppie loved how she always smelled of fresh bread. After a hug from Mrs. Conlon there was always the small layer of flour on your cheek.   
  
Spot entered the Richards bookstore with more force than his mother did, usually chasing after one of his older brothers. He was only a year older than Eppie, was only slightly faster than her in a sprint and had attended the same Sunday school with her until refusing to return. But every Sunday he'd waited to walk her home. It was a sad day for Eppie, that morning coming out of church and having to endure the snickers of the other boys all alone. He was the closest thing to a sibling she'd ever had.  
  
It was no surprise that he didn't recognize her. She'd changed quite a bit since the age of eight, shooting up a couple inches and growing curves her mother hid beneath billowy dresses. He hadn't stopped by the store since his mother's death, after all his brother's had married and his father just refused to leave the apartment. But every spring, right around the same time of year, he'd stroll through the old neighborhood, papers stacked on his small shoulders. And her mother would stop and watch, wringing her hands in anxiety as if he were her own son, and ask Eppie how he was.   
  
So it was then Eppie began to write her stories. Little fibs about his influence among the newsies. The strike had provided a little more excitement and her father had helped by reading the stories from the paper, acting out parts he made up to entertain his wife and daughter.   
He'd stayed in the thoughts of the Richards' and Eppie couldn't help but wonder if they'd stayed in his.   
  
She decided for the moment to keep the news to herself, there was no telling how Anna would react and news traveled fast in the part of the city they journeyed. She didn't want word getting back to Spot. He'd worked hard to forget his past and if he wanted it dug up again he'd make the first move.   
  
Spot Conlon.. Anna mumbled, taking the steps up to the church two at a time. She turned at the top, faced the open square and threw her arms wide, head hung back.   
  
Eppie slipped by, providing her only laugh of that day, and said, You're nuts.  
  
I'm in love.   
  
No you're not   
  
Well, maybe I would be, Anna raised her eyebrows in pointed blame. if someone hadn't freaked out on me.' With that said, she climbed the stairs to morning mass, leaving Eppie to join her own class.   
  
It was around tea time, after moving by routine through all of her classes, that Eppie decided how she'd handle the situation. She'd just continue as normal. If this Jack fellow returned his invitation, then Eppie would bear through it for Anna's sake. If not, then she'd congratulate herself for seeing through whatever scheme he'd been planning and ignore the little bit of romance within her that continued to whisper of the possibilities.   
She'd pushed those possibilities away long ago.  
  
  
  
AN: Was that too short? I'm having with Jack-as-the-asshole' character. It's stunting my dialogue. If you have any help, any idea whatsoever, drop me a little review. Mucho appreciated.  
  
MEMO: For all of those who received coal this year, reviews show Santa that you deserve to be on the nice' list...just thought I'd drop the hint. 


	3. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: Do I have ta explain this every time! (YES) Fine, I don't own them! Happy, huh? Are you happy now? Geez...  
  
AN: Whew, all nice and calm now. I know I figured that UR would be updated first but this just started to flow better...and I couldn't really help it. I was in the middle of Calc and I wasn't going to stop the creative juices from distracting me learnin'. So yea, enjoy.   
  
Big shout out to a) all the reviewers and b) Dakki for updating Home' I think I gave my VHS supervisor a heartattack, screaming like I did in class. Really, he needs to learn about something called a treadmill. It'll do him some good.  
  
But yea, I'll stop being mean and let ya read. Be thinkin of how I could make Jack more of an ass, ya know, reveal the side of him that thinks of Eppie as only that prize he has to win.   
  
Book One: Chapter 2  
  
He stood outside of St. Mary's Church, shoulders hunched to cover as much of his exposed neck with the turned up collar of his jacket. His hands fit nicely into the pockets of his pants and leaning up against the stonewall was easy enough as long as he shifted every now and then, to avoid any numbness. Smoking was more difficult and every few seconds he'd quickly release one hand, grab the smoke and exhale a steady stream before replacing the cigarette and returning the sacrificed hand to his pocket. He'd worked the system smoothly so that minimum time was allowed.  
  
Looking at the clock tower Jack wondered what time mass would be released. He figured, after a day of racking his brain for some sort of plan that hanging around St. Mary's would be the best way to track this girl down. So he'd set out early that morning, selling in his usual spot before making his way towards the steeple of St. Mary's church. It was a Wednesday and that meant the girls had mass in the afternoon. He knew the schedule from Louisa and for the first time in a while was glad to have known the girl.   
  
The doors creaked open steadily and soon a stream of purple and white flowed down the steps just as a gust of wind whipped up between his shirt and the skin of his back. He shivered, somehow managing to keep the cigarette tightly between his lips, eyes scanning the crowd. He was searching every face, ignoring those that didn't match the picture in his mind, even if their expressions were inviting. It was upon sighting those auburn curls, twirling every which way from underneath a hat, that he pushed off of the wall and called to her.   
  
She turned every which way searching for the voice that reminded her of her father's. It was unlikely that he would have left the store to visit her in Manhattan but the reasons that flashed through her mind for a possible visit made her search him feverishly. When she finally turned to her right and sighted Jack, waiting a few steps down from where she stood, she stopped. He smiled in her direction and she glanced behind her, noticing other girls staring at her, but no one else that he could have been speaking to. She turned back to his smirk, and ascended slowly.   
  
He was cowering into himself; no doubt from the stinging cold and Eppie took her turn in hiding behind the covering of her scarf. The cigarette in his hand, a constant fixture it seemed, was quickly stubbed out. He blew out the last trail of smoke, stuffing his hands deep within his pockets and smiling at her, a nose as red as her hair. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, so charming on the outside. But turning back towards the school she noticed the watchful eye of the nuns. More importantly, the watchful eye of all the other girls. Meeting him, she wanted to take his elbow and steer him around the corner of the steps, into the alley on the side that was created by the church being raised higher in the square than any other buildings.   
  
But she restrained herself, catching the eye of some of the other girls and acting as if this acquaintance had been expected. Jack seemed not in the least bit alarmed, rocking back and forth on his heels as he too observed their audience.   
  
Hello, Jack. She answered politely.  
  
What are ya plans?   
  
She wanted to reach up and button the top of his jacket, or at least tuck a hat around his raw ears. Hunching the way he was suddenly made his presence slightly less frightening. Focusing on his nose she answered,   
  
Yea, fo the afternoon.  
  
Oh, I don't have any plans. It was an honest answer; one that any other girl would have covered up. But Jack smiled at Eppie, her cheeks flushed from the cold, and he admired her innocence.   
  
He nudged her elbow and started down the steps. Den I know da best place we can go. But we gotta hurry. I taught you goils got out earlier and   
  
That seemed to alarm her and hurry she did, down the steps and steering herself away from Jack, mumbling something about suddenly remembering. Slightly embarrassed and aware of the snickering of other girls, he trotted after her, swinging her around again by the elbow.   
  
She looked up at him, blinking twice, before exhaling deeply. I have to be back for supper  
  
That leaves us plenty of time.  
  
But I usually walk with Anna, she strained her neck to find her friend. She'll be worried if I don't speak with herI shouldn't go if I can't find her  
  
He bent slightly, so that their eyes were level and pointed behind her. Is that her coming? Turning to look in the direction he pointed, Eppie noticed how he hovered over her right shoulder. One turn in that direction and she could whisper in his ear.   
  
she said, blushing at the thoughts running through her head as he stood again and waved. Anna responded as enthusiastically, raising an eyebrow at her friend before shaking Jack's hand heartily.   
  
Mr. Kelly, she joked. Pleasure seeing you around these parts.  
  
Jack seemed to enjoy the play and moving so that he stood next to Eppie, as if about to rest an arm around her waist, he continued with the mock formality. Miss, da pleasure is all mine. You see you were just the person Eponine and I were looking for.  
  
Again, the eyebrow was directed in Eppie's direction, who tried to get a word in but was drowned out by Jack.  
  
She huffed, but he didn't seem to notice. Yes. Now, if you wouldn't mind I'd love to take your friend here for a little stroll of Central Park  
  
But I told him that I'd already promised to walk you to your afternoon piano lesson so really, you see She began to turn to face Jack and explain when Anna jumped in.   
  
Oh pish, her friend's flustering gestures often humored Eppie, but at this exact moment pushed more towards annoyance. Don't be silly. I'll manage. You two go  
  
Jack need no other encouragement, even from Eppie and began to stroll in the direction of the Park. He stopped, first when Eppie was slow to follow and second to ensure another meeting. One last question, Miss. Anna waited with eager anticipation. I've been asked to invite you and Miss Eponine to dat party I mentioned earlier. A Mista. Conlon, I'm sure you've hoid of him, will be happy to see you dere.   
  
Eppie felt sure that all the color had drained from her cheeks, and she turned, unable to speak, waiting for Anna's response. Oo! We'd love to go. Tell Eppie all about it and she'll let me know.   
  
With that, Anna skipped off in the opposite direction while Jack led Eppie once again by the elbow. They weaved through the groups of girls idling outside of the church and Eppie tried to keep her face hidden behind her scarf and wild curls. Jack on the other hand was walking as tall as could be, almost a full head taller than her, and enjoying the attention he was receiving. That much was obvious.  
  
Eppie could ignore all the younger girls, but it was the ones her age, so knowledgeable when it came to boys, that made her nervous. It seemed she'd be able to slip away without any of the girls in her class noticing, this much made her peek up from behind her scarf. But too late did she notice Louisa's cluster, right at the end of the church steps and very much aware of Jack moving in their direction.   
  
Eppie glanced at Jack momentarily and watched his eyes narrow. He noticed also.   
  
She didn't say anything but her smile told enough. After a slight grimace in Eppie's direction she focused those unusual purple eyes on Jack until they had moved past. Immediately she turned into the circle surrounding her and a loud burst of giggles was Eppie's lasting goodbye.   
  
Eppie didn't realize how quickly she was walking until Jack tugged her to a slower pace. It was also at that moment that she realized his fingers tightly bound with hers. As politely as possible, after a few more moments of walking in that way, she slipped her hand free of his to finger a stray curl.   
  
He noticed, but did not blush as much as she did. Instead, he smirked and moved closer to her, either avoiding the man coming the other way or enjoying the way she squirmed.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Eppie tried to make conversation, seeing as how Jack didn't feel the need. It was very nice of you to invite Anna and I He turned slightly at the sound of her voice and she averted her eye in return. She'll be very excited, although I'm not sure if she'll want to go alone.  
  
She had been hoping that the soft tone of her voice would allow her words to slip unnoticed from her lips, but the way he looked at her directly showed she'd had no such luck. What do ya mean, alone? I'se taught you were comin. He laughed and made sure to pull her through the crowd of merchants, surprised a moment later when she popped out before him and seemed to be the least disturbed. Most girls would have clung to him like ants to candy.   
  
Fixing her scarf, she began to come up with a quick lie. Well, it's on Friday, correct? He nodded, taking a hold of her books so that the task of wrapping herself became easier. Thank you. She continued with her story after noticing he had no intention of returning her books. See, I go home on Friday's, back to Brooklyn, Jack tried not to act too surprised at the new knowledge of her home. He had no idea that St. Mary's took girls from Brooklyn.   
  
He returned to her rambling. And Brooklyn will be so far away from the party.  
  
Actually, it's seems to be your day. Da party's at da Green Leprechaun He became a little distracted, thanks to the blonde passing by and Eppie shuffled away from his arm.   
  
she began to pick at the end of her scarf. I thought it was at Mac's Uptown. She said, referring to the name she'd heard whispered during morning mass.   
  
They haven't been very friendly to us newsies, As he spoke she sensed a shifting emotion, anger and frustration covering up for the arrogance that normally surrounded him. It was moments like this that kept her curiosity; otherwise he was just a senseless prick. But then, seems you know what dat's like.  
  
She cursed again for giving away what leverage she had. He knew where she lived. He knew they were from the same level. Arguing with herself as she walked, head bent and eyebrows knitted, a new question came to mind. How'd you know my name?  
  
Jack smiled that famous grin of his, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. Well, you see, when you left de otha day, I asked ya. The both averted their gaze, settling instead on the path in front of them. Slowly, the trees surrounding Central Park were beginning to grow from where they rested at the end of the grid-mapped street. But ya mustn't of heard me. So, he shrugged, Spot knew your name.  
  
Eppie choked on the air from her lungs. You know Spot, dontcha? Jack asked. She nodded slowly, shielding her face with her right hand so that he didn't see her surprise. He's a good fellow, from your parts. Me and him, been friends since I can rememba Jack continued to ramble, eyes moving from skirt to the next as Eppie shuffled beside him. The passed onto the grass of Central Park and she followed his lead. Her mother claimed that girls got killed in the woods set strangely within the busy city. But it was the absurdity that attracted her to the place—forest among skyscrapers—somehow it had become normal.   
  
She bounced out of her musing when he spoke her name, smiling up at him while his lips moved but no sound register except for that single word. How elegant it sounded from his lips. Eponine, dat's a weiod name. The delicacy of the situation, his appearance of interest in something concerning her, quickly vanished as he pruned, conscious of the mother and daughter walking towards them. He distanced himself momentarily, offering them his last paper, the one that had been tucked underneath his arm the whole time. They refused, less than politely Eppie noticed, and shot her a look as disgusted as the one addressed towards Jack. It made Eppie roll her eyes and trudge after Jack, who was sulking with hands once again deep within his pockets.   
  
So back to da question. How'd your folks pick such a name?"  
  
Absentmindedly she twirled the end of her scarf. It's from a book  
  
Ah, haven't read many of dose. He was glad to see her smile. If he was going to have to spend time with her, the least he could do was loosen her up. She'd thank him for it later.   
  
Well, my father has. He owns a book shop, on the corner of Fiel and St. Paul. He nodded to acknowledge he knew the location. As they continued their walk, Eppie wondered two things. One, their destination. She prayed in vain that it wasn't the group of boys only a few yards away, some playing with swords, the older ones warming themselves in a circle. Two; her name. She wanted to tell him that she was called Eppie, Eponine' separating her slightly from their blue-collar roots. That connection was the closest thing she figured she'd ever share with Jack Kelly.  
  
You got a nickname? Cause I can't be calling you Eponine, not in front of da boys. Although his reason, da boys', seemed somewhat pathetic, she cracked another smile at his ability to read her mind.   
  
At this point they were closing in on the group of boys, Eppie's saving grace being the fact that they were steering away from the larger group, heading towards a single boy sitting beneath a very large, very old, tree. she whispered as they stopped, hoping not to disturb the boy who seemed thoroughly concentrated on the sketch in front of him.   
  
But the boy looked up anyways, his tongue caught half way out of his mouth, another example of his precise concentration. At the sight of Jack his mouth widened into a smile and all drawing pencils were discarded to the grass. Heya Jack!  
  
How's it going Les. Jack bent so that he was eye level with the boy, their hair a matching shade of brown so that the sun shone on it in a way that made them seem to carry two tilted halos. Eppie giggled to herself as the two spit and shook hands, the younger suddenly trying to carry himself like the older.   
  
Les, the name also made Eppie smile, turned to look at her with the same wide grin. Name's Les. He offered, Jack's lack of manners not stopping him from remembering his.   
  
Eppie shook his hand, sans spit, as Jack jumped to attention. Ah Les, allow me to introduce Eppie.   
  
Nice to meet you Les, that's a tricky still life you're working on. Eppie nodded towards the drawing board. There seemed to be the vague outline of the trees in the distance, and green lines where the flowers would be.  
  
Les sighed, shrugging his shoulders with the weight of the world. I can't seem to do it right. I hate school.   
  
Jack laughed, ruffling the youngsters hair. Yeah, well you da one who's gonna go ta college and feed all of us when wese old. So keep up da woik, will ya. This response, appealing wholly to Les' obvious admiration for Jack, made Eppie do a double take. He continued, speaking to Les with the decency deserved by a grown man. I see your brotha's ova there. Something wrong?  
  
Les slid back to the ground, his interest in school seemingly renewed instantly. Dere just talking. David told me to stay ova hea cause it's important stuff. But I'se ova hoid that Harlem's messin with borders.  
  
This information seemed to worry Jack and rubbing at the base of his neck again, he glanced at Eppie's open features. Would ya mind? He asked, continuing with an explanation even after she nodded in understanding. We've been dealing wit these guys non stop since da strike.   
  
Eppie settled at the base of the tree, watching as Jack jogged over the group of newsies. It was a relief in fact, his temporary absence. She'd heaved a sigh of relief that he hadn't dragged her with him, ready to display.   
  
That's what it had felt like on their walk to the park that afternoon. As impossible as it seemed, she'd had a sense, especially when passing by Louisa, that Jack had been gloating. Although she figured there to be very little interest from his side, he liked the idea of being seen with her. So it was strange to see him treat Les with such consideration. It made Eppie question how he acted towards her, how she'd heard of him acting towards other girls.   
  
The other girls, she rolled her eyes again. She'd be hearing whispers all day tomorrow, no doubt until the weekend. And if any of the girls attended this party, the gossip would continue through the next week.   
  
Deciding to ignore the petty problems clouding her mind, she focused on Les' erratic pencil marks. It helps if you hold the pencil like this, she fixed his fingers, placing them in a looser hold. Is this comfortable? He nodded, that little pink tongue peaking out again. Now look at the subject, they both eyed the daffodils, and start with light shapes. You can add detail later.  
  
With her guidance, his paper slowly filled with the outline of daffodil heads, a stem and leaves following. He smiled proudly at her, holding the beginning product out in front of him to admire it from a further distance. How'd you learn to do dat?   
  
She reached for the stack of books she rested on the ground to her right. You look like the type of person that can keep a secret. He nodded furiously, shifting his legs underneath him so that he leaned in closer to the plain black book she now held in her lap. Slowly she turned the pages, displaying delicate watercolors of the city skyline. I paint these on the rooftop of the building I live in. He oohed' and ahhed' over the blending colors of the sunsets, using his own hand to turn the page in search of more. As the images continued, the subject began to change. She ran her finger over a pencil sketch of her father, leaning over his desk that was covered in bills. I'm working on figure drawing. As you can see, it's a little tougher than watercolor.  
  
She watched Les more than her artwork, examining the way he looked the images, how he tilted the book in each direction, as if trying to see them in a new light. After a few more minutes of flipping, he stopped on one of her sketches. I like this one.   
  
It was a quick sketch, maybe two minutes of time for each, and it was of a newsie from Tibby's. He was wearing suspenders, long underwear peaking from underneath an opened button shirt. She'd caught him in different poses, four little sketches on one page, tracking the movement of his hands as he spoke to others.   
  
Yea, I like this one too.  
  
Les returned to his own drawing, working on it for a few moments longer as Eppie borrowed a pencil and began sketching herself. Gradually her gaze drifted in Jack's direction, where all she could see was his profile, silent lips moving in response to the others. There was a different quality about him that she noticed as she began to draw his frame. One hand was resting on his lower back, the other on his forehead that was wrinkled on account of his squinting. The whole picture made him look so worn and it was this Jack that drew her in. She'd been imagining a deeper side of him and wondered whether or not this was it.   
  
Sighing, she rested back against the base of the trunk, adding folds to his pants and juggling with her feelings. Against all of her better judgment she felt him pulling her in. It was ridiculous for her to allow any relationship because of the reputation he held so strongly. He could have any girl—why her?   
  
Les' frustrated sigh grabbed her attention and she lifted her eyes to his form. It's not coming out how I see it in my head! He exclaimed.  
  
She stood, helping him up when he followed. turning to the tree she grabbed tightly onto the closest branch. You just need to take a break. Skillfully she scaled the tree, resting on a branch more than eight feet in the air.   
  
Les was quick to follow and he sat next to her on the branch, mouth ajar. Are all goils like you?  
  
Why do you ask? She teased.  
  
'Cause I think I'm in love. This was the final joke for Eppie and she had to hold on to his arm to steady herself, the laughter shaking her body so much.   
  
Catching her breath and enjoying Les' company she wiped away the tears at the corner of her eye. Look me up in a couple years. I'll certainly be single.   
  
She could see Jack through the sparse leaves in the trees, her conversation with Les drawing most of her attention as they touched upon one random subject after another. His ideas, so genuinely innocent and honest, made her giddy. When Jack finally returned from his impromptu meeting he searched the trees for the laughter, surprised to see both Les and Eppie sitting up there, swinging their feet like children.  
  
What are ya'll doin up there? He asked, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back to view them.   
  
Les hooked his legs around the branch, swinging backwards so that his arms locked with Jack's. Hey Jack! She climbed up there all by herself.   
  
As Jack helped Les safely to the ground he glanced up at Eppie and caught her grin. You sound surprised. Eppie tilted her head at the charm he seemed to be pushing again. Gone was the serious Jack.  
  
Look how Eppie helped me with my drawing While Les distracted Jack, Eppie took the opportunity to scurry back down the tree, landing with a light thud and drawing the attention of both boys. Les tugged on Jack's arm to regain his attention, pointing to the detail in his daffodil petals. She's really good too. I saw her sketches and  
  
Can I see Jack turned back to Eppie, stepping to the right so that she could slip in between him and Les.   
  
  
  
Well, why not. Eppie chose to remain silent, blinking innocently at Jack's questioning and relying on Les' energy to answer for her.   
  
Cause it's in her book. No one else sees it, cept her and me.   
  
Jack ruffled Les' hair once again, pulling the kid closer at the end and trapping him in a headlock. What's this, he rubbed his knuckles along the boy's scalp. You trying to push me out of da pictcha, huh? Well, I don't think so.  
  
Les cried, wiggling out of Jack's grip. Honest, we were just talking. Les looked to Eppie for confirmation and she obliged a slight nod. She told me about people's eyes; you know the trick about eyes Jack?  
  
Jack nodded, looking right at Eppie for some sort of explanation. She couldn't help but blush, wishing that Les would stop blabbing. She said, well, how'd you put it Eppie, Les thought for a moment, oblivious to the awkward silence surrounding him. You can see—see emotions in dere eyes or different characteristics...  
  
Jack laughed too loudly after, causing a sharp glare from Eppie. He coughed, trying to regain composure. Really? That's a new one.  
  
Les continued. She said I had _old_ eyes, can you believe it? Me, old eyes. He held his belly as he laughed, delighted that both Jack and Eppie joined in. Hey! Have her read your eyes, Jack.  
  
Eppie tightened her fists while Jack turned to her with an inviting smile. Yea, sounds fun. He teased, pulling Les to his side. Eppie watched the roughhousing, Les' head pinned to Jack's side, arms flailing in an attempt to sock Jack in the stomach. Before Eppie could scrounge up a remark just as teasing, Les succeed, causing Jack to bend in surprise.   
  
He coughed, trying to regain his breath as Les strutted away confidently. Nice, real nice Les. Why don't you go wit your brotder. Him and the otha guys are grabbing da evening addition.  
  
Eppie jumped, searching the inside of her coat frantically. What time does that come out?  
  
Jack rolled his neck, loosing up the muscles and standing upright. Sometime by five, latest five tirty.   
  
Eppie grasped the pocket watch, scuffing her feet when she saw the time. Shit! Oh, damn. Throwing a good-bye to Les, she broke into a quick jog, heading back towards the city streets, books held awkwardly in her arms.   
  
Jack caught up with her easily, pulling her to a stop by her elbow. What's wrong?  
Holding her forehead she paced shortly. I'm gonna be late Jack, Her eyes were wide with worry as she glanced up at him, their faces closer than they'd been all afternoon. Remember how I told you I had to get back?  
  
He remembered immediately, leading her to the streets. Okay, don't worry. I know how I can get ya back. Weaving through the traffic towards he grasped her hand and tugged her along. They stopped in front of a man packing up his street side cart.   
  
We're closed kid. The man returned to his packing and Eppie began to nibble her fingernails.  
  
Right, but I don't want any food. You heading back towards the bridge? The man answer affirmatively without breaking the motion of his work. Mind letting the lady ride which ya? Jack followed the man as he moved, bending up and down, shuffling to the carriage before pushing what looked to be a heavy crate as far back as allowable. She'll tell you all about dem books she reads. Really, she's got the greatest brown eyes to stare into.   
  
The man halted for a moment, facing Jack and nodding. Okay, okay. Don't try and sell her off to me kid. He turned back to his task, still speaking. If you're crazy about em, you usually keep your women close.  
  
His comment made both young adults blush, neither saying a remark either way. A spot was cleared for her in the back and she scooted into position, feet dangling off the edge. Thanks Jack. Her smile was a genuine one  
  
Nah, you can't slip out that easily. He rested one hand on either side of her knees, leaning in closer so that she couldn't escape the beauty of his face.  
  
She felt herself starting to fall backwards.  
  
The dance.  
  
After a moment of contemplation she let that little voice, the one that was normally easy to suppress, win out. Pick me up at the house? It's the only way my parents will let me slip out.   
  
He agreed, promising a seven o'clock showing and Spot's presence, for Anna. One other thing.  
  
Her eyebrows peaked to attention as he batted his eyelashes, so close that it almost brushed her cheek.   
  
What do ya see?  
  
Eppie turned as if she were looking at the man, now in position to start his horse in the opposite direction. That would be her excuse. Jack, he's waiting.   
  
Yeah, and it will only take ya a second He clinched her with his smile, the tone of his voice seemingly the most sincere she'd heard it since his conversation with Les. He lowered his voice, as if a sense of privacy in the conversation would encourage her response. C'mon, just tell,   
  
After shifting in her seat, hoping her silence would let her slip free, she realized he wasn't budging. A smile spread across her rosy cheeks and she titled her head slightly, all the while stating one simple word in the softest tone.   
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

  
Disclaimer: This is just an evil conspiracy, begun by the corporations to remind helpless romantics like myself that NO, there's no way I'll ever have Jack Kelly to meself.  
  
  
  
Tuesday Morning  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sound of her voice, the simplicity of her answer, the way she'd disappeared into the sunset after, had caused him to walk with goosebumps for the rest of the afternoon. He'd been dismissing them as a result of the bitter cold, but even warm in his bed they remained, heightening as he recalled the situation.   
  
When sleep finally overcame Jack, and the busy routine of the next day filled his thoughts, it was easier to ignore the goosebumps. Pulling up a seat at Tibby's and shielding away every tease his friends threw at him he launched into an exaggerated recount of that afternoon. And as he had expected, they applauded at how he'd tricked her into coming to the party, snickered rude comments about her tree climbing ability and laughed holding their sides at her last remark.  
  
Jack repeated, pulling his coat tighter around his head so that only his bare face showed, batting his eyelashes in an attempt to impersonate the innoncense in Eppie's eyes. As expected his audience broke into another round of laughter, repeating to each other a now deformed version of Eppie's final words.   
  
Geez Jack, you sure got your work cut out fo ya? Joked Blink, before chugging his third glass of lager. From what I can see, this goil's a real stiff.  
  
Jack kept the large smirk on his lips, leaning back into the warmth of the girl at his side. Nah, this'll be a piece. His smile faltered at the dull eyes that returned his gaze.   
  
She smiled back at him, but Jack was now more aware of Spot's sudden move to the counter top seats. From the spinning stools, Spot glanced back catching his eye and nodding as if he knew: It was easier to deal with everything if Jack joked about everything.   
  
Jack shifted in his seat, trying to lose himself in this new girl. With Eppie as his new pursuit Jack had to give up his ordinary dates, case Eppie caught wind. But as for these girls, girls that fell from a kind much different than Eppie, Jack felt confident he could handle everything.   
  
But facing her head on only reminded him just how innocent those eyes of Eppie's were. How appealing that had suddenly become. And how out of the question the whole situation was.   
He continued to sip his drink, drifting into the background as best he could as the rest of the group made up their own parodies of Eppie. Jack couldn't help but flinch at some of the comments, downing the alcohol in his glass to ignore the effect.   
  
Guys, I'm heading out. Jack mumbled a hasty retreat when he noticed Spot leaving, slipping out from underneath the girl and ignoring the fact that they'd had plans for the evening. Spot, wait up!  
  
Heya Kelly, sick of all the attention? Spot began his stride as soon as Jack met him, both figures bent against the cold.   
  
Jack chuckled behind the cover of his collar. Nah, me? Ready to step out of de lime light. But the lines around his eyes spoke louder and Spot just smiled knowingly. It irked Jack, the silent understanding air that Spot had suddenly begun to carry with him.   
  
Dat was a funny story you'se were telling in there. Spot nodded back towards Tibby's, that smile still stretched across his face. Better be sure Eppie don't hear about it. Or dat goil you had in your lap.  
  
She won't. Jack growled. The two continued in silence for a moment longer, Jack knowing it was his turn to speak. He'd been the one to initiate the conversation after all. You neva told me how you knew her.  
  
Specific nouns aside, Spot knew who he was talking about and he shrugged to appear indifferent. She's from the old neighborhood.  
  
Den why'd you pick her?  
  
Again, another shrug. I didn't recognize her right away. She's changed—sure as hell wasn't dat pretty da last time I'se saw her.  
  
Jack shook his head; something inside him didn't like Spot saying Eppie was pretty. I don't get it though. Why didn't ya tell me you knew her.  
  
Didja ask?   
  
Well, why ain't ya still seein her. Continuing with his sudden tradition, Spot shrugged his shoulders. Come on, dere has ta be a reason. And don't fuck wit me, why'd ya  
  
Spot stopped walking, digging his hands deeper within his pockets so that his clenched fists were unseen. Our moders were friends, dat's why. When me mom died, well, that sort a stopped da   
visits.  
  
Jack shrunk away from his friend, realizing that he'd pushed too far. Him and Spot were friends, they discussed everything that they lived through. But what they had done before becoming newsies, the small part of their lives that they were able to salvage and keep to themselves, that was heavily guarded.  
  
He raised his hands in defense, exposing them to the cold an apology to his friend. Sorry, I asked. I'm just trying to get the best angle.  
  
They continued their stroll, Jack just sort of following Spot as he meandered through the throng of people clogging the center of Manhattan. Eventually his friend came to a halt, right of the corner of two streets and it took Jack a minute to realize where they were. Standing to his full height, no longer shrinking against the biting wind, he noticed the looming presence of St. Mary's church.   
  
Spot lit a cigarette, offering to Jack who silently refused. You having trouble?  
  
She's just a little more sheltered than the type of goils I'm use to dealing wit.   
  
Spot nodded, chin burying deep within the collar of his coat. Glad you'se realized dat.  
  
Jack shuffled his feet, moving so that his back was facing St. Mary's and he was blocking Spot's view. Don't think this is gonna be any different. I'se still got tree weeks and you know dat's plenty of time for guys like us he trailed off, choosing to look behind his friend as opposed to at him.  
  
If you say so. The quickly shrinking cigarette was discarded at their feet and Spot turned away from the square also. So what time you comin to Brooklyn?  
  
  
  
The cool sensation of glass pressed flush on her skin caused Eppie to relax against the window pane and breathe deeply for the first time all day. But as quickly as it had enveloped her the serenity disappeared, thanks to the misleading voices below. Eppie returned to scanning the streets and tugging nervously at the new dress she wore.  
  
Stop fidgeting! Anna commanded, steping away from the mirror to pull on Eppie's dress one last time. The material was a tighter fit than Eppie was used to and certainly accentuated areas of her body that her mother prayed young men knew nothing about.   
  
Eppie turned, still fascinated by how the silky dress material billowed around her legs. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved the dress Anna had given her, certainly not as fancy as the one Anna wore but with enough subtle lace to suit Eppie's reserved girlish style. And the color. Glancing at her reflection in the full length mirrior she couldn't begin to ignore how the deep green made her face glow.   
  
Despite all the excited energy caused by Anna's slight touch up', it all boiled down into nervousness. Wringing her hands and pacing slightly, Eppie watched the ticking hand of the clock above her bed. Well, it's seven, guess they're not showing.  
  
Anna chuckled slightly to herself and caught the time by looking at the reflection in the mirror. Without breaking her delicate precision of eyeshadow application she responded to her friend. It's actually five of. She clicked her compact shut, bouncing off the pillow she'd been kneeling on and straightening her dress. That gives them another ten, fifteen mintues before I'll consider them late.  
  
Before Eppie could respond the clutter from downstairs drew their attention. They descended quickly, entering the kitchen to find Mrs. Richards bent over a broke platter. Mama, what happened? Eppie cried, shooing her mother away so that she could clean up the mess.  
  
What happened? She asks me what's happened, as if Mrs. Richards stood, resting a hand on her heart as Anna led her to a chair before beginning to fix a pot of tea. It's these nerves of mine! My poor nerves.  
  
With all the larger pieces now placed in the trash, Eppie brushed off the front of her dress and reached for the broom. Oh Mama, I'll just be in Brooklyn. I've been safe enough for the past seventeen years. You're doing your health harm, fretting so much. Memere Richards shuffled into the room and catching sight of her granddaughter made a quick sign of the cross. Pointing with her broom Eppie addressed her grandmother. And you aren't much help!  
  
Don't speak to Memere so! Shouted Mrs. Richards. Anna placed the steaming cup of tea on the table and shakily Mrs. Richards sipped the liquid. Already, disrespecting her elders. It's starting  
  
Anna flouced into an open chair, leaning forward and grasping the lady's free hand. Both women watched Anna with an air of awe, the confidence and ease of such a beautiful girl shocking their traditional sense of proper female behavior. Trust me Mrs. Richards. There's nothing to worry about. We'll be just down the street.  
  
At the Green Leprechaun, you know where it tis Mama. Continued Eppie, finishing a last sweep of the kitchen floor. She brushed up the last pieces and disposed of them into a separate bag.   
  
Mrs. Richards huffed to herself, setting down the tea to address her daughter's retreating form. I certainly do know the establishment. Hasn't attracted your father's fancy. He says all the men go there to drink. Nasty habit if you ask me  
  
Ask you what, dear?   
  
All females turned as Mr. Richards entered the room, peaking up from behind the tower of book bindings he carried in his arms. Eppie rushed to grab the top couple books, safely catching them before they hit the floor. She grabbed a few more so that she could now fully see her father's cheery grin, kissing his cheek before whisking away the rest of the books. While Eppie settled the new stack of books in the other room, Mrs. Richards appealed to her husband's level head. Mama, you're forgetting that the Conlon boy will be there. He patted his wife's shoulder with reasurrance. He'll watch over the girls.  
  
he is coming! Anna whooped, jumping out of her seat just as Eppie returned. As Anna danced around the room, her parents watching, one face amused the other shocked and Memere began to frantically make the sign of the cross, Eppie caught a flash of someone coming up the front steps. She grabbed Anna mid cha cha, planting kisses on all her families faces before dashing out the front door, too fast for any more discussion.  
  
Jack wasn't exactly expecting the door to fly open, mid knock, but he caught the idea of things when Eppie continued down front stoop. He followed, really with no other choice because of the killer grip she had on his wrist, and glanced back with enough time to wave at the three drastically different faces in the window: one jolly, one stone cold, the other making strange movements in front of her aging face.  
  
Nice family you'se got dere. He mumbled under his breath, Eppie still charging full speed ahead. They halted suddenly at the corner of the street and Jack chuckled at the newly spread rose on Eppie's cheeks. If I'da known you'se were so eaga ta get to da dance, I'da been sure ta come eoiler.  
  
Through catching her breath, Eppie flashed Jack a playful sneer. Blaming her sudden ability to tease Jack on the exercise, she peaked around the corner to see if they'd lost Spot and Anna.   
But the seemingly happy couple was arm in arm, so wrapped in a conversation that they continued past Jack and Eppie as if they weren't even there. Eppie watched slightly surprised at Spot's behavior and the poised calm that had overcome Anna.   
  
Jack kicked off from the wall he'd been leaning against and pretended to right Eppie's jaw to it's proper place. They shared the same thoughts but Jack said nothing, simply offering his arm for Eppie to slip hers through. And she did just that, the whole walk to the Green Leprechaun somewhat hazy in her mind.   
  
  
  
  
Later that night it was evident that Anna's energy had returned and as she bounced around the Leprechaun's tiny restroom, Eppie couldn't help but laugh and agree. Tonight had been nothing but entertaining. Leaving now that Anna had refreshed her complexion, Eppie watched as her friend blended into the sea of people surrounding Spot, her seat next to him saved for her presence only. It amazed her, how comfortable they had fallen into each other. Although she'd overheard a rushed conversation between two girls earlier, one describing Spot's new treasure (Anna) and the other betting it'd last a week, Eppie noticed the old Conlon peaking through.   
  
In actuality she hadn't see much of Anna that night, most of her time spent in Jack's company. She strained her neck to see where he was at the moment, no longer on the edge of the dance floor where she'd left him. Spotting Racetrack, one of Jack's more pleasant friends, she headed his beckoning arm and started towards his table. In the back of her mind she remembered Jack's whispered advice of avoiding any gambling as far as Race was concerned and giggled at how serious his face had seemed.   
  
If she'd searched further, pushed past a couple more bodies, she would have found Jack at the bar where he'd been intent of getting them both another round of drinks. But sitting in the back corner with Race, her back towards the center of the room, she missed the way he eyed another, nodding with his head for her to come a little closer.   
  
Quickly he whispered in her ear, inviting words that she welcomed openly, her body language speaking decibels in the noisy room. He pushed her the drink he'd intended Eppie to have and they finished those quickly, shameless flirting continuing through another glass. It was at the sound of Skittery's ear piercing whistle that his attention waned and he glanced at Race's regular table. Among the crowd he caught sight of Skittery, his arms around Eppie as he whistled again and raised a wad of cash above both their heads. From the looks of things, Race's shocked and defeated expression, Skittery had finally beaten Race at the all important poker game.   
  
It was the way Skittery dipped Eppie, her head falling back as she laughed easily, an ample amount of auburn curls just brushing the floor, that pulled Jack back to reality. He downed the last of his glass and ordered two more while still watching the way Eppie gripped Skittery's shoulder, punching him playfully, her face inches away from his, when he wouldn't return her to standing position right away. When he did, picking her up so that she flew up slightly before settling on her feet, she noticed Jack among the crowd. He could tell by the way her smile grew and he panicked slightly. But apparently, by her welcoming wave, the angle of where she stood and the crowd around the bar, prevented her from spotting the brunette to his left. He raised the two glasses and she nodded, motioning that she was thirsty, before turning back to Skittery and Race's quick-fire conversation.   
  
Hastily he arranged to meet the new girl at Fiel St. later that night, figuring he'd have time after dropping Eppie at her house. With that settled he returned to the crowd, drinks held high so that they avoided spilling.   
  
But he didn't get far before her voice, and more importantly her arm, looped around him. Where ya heading so fast there Jacky-boy.   
  
He snapped his head around, glaring at the smooth thin fingers on his bicep before following the arm up to Louisa's sinister smile. Let go.  
  
Aw, now that's no way to treat your girl, now is it?  
  
He ripped his own arm away and took a couple steps back, bumping into the edge of the bar unexpectedly. You ain't my goil, as you can see. He nodded towards Race's table, where Eppie was in plain view. Now if you'll excuse me, me date is expecting her drink.   
  
But again she snaked her arm around him, their faces so close that he could smell only her scent, even in the sea of bodies surrounding them. Not so fast. She pushed him backwards, taking the drinks out of his hands and setting them on the open bar. She pressed herself close to him so that he couldn't move, pinned on the stool. I'll admit, I had no idea what you were trying to pull before tonight. Spending time with that charity case. Her lip sneered in disgust as she referred to Eppie. Thought you were trying to tell me something.  
  
He turned his head to the side so that her kiss landed awkwardly underneath his ear. Fuck you, Louisa. We're ova. You'se Daddy made dat poifectly clear.  
  
She pulled away and cursed herself, swallowing the alcohol in front of her. That man's an ass, always will be.  
  
Ya, well he gave you some pointers den. Jack stated, fixing the shirt she'd rumpled.   
  
Slamming the now empty glass on the counter she turned on him again. Like I was saying, Jacky-boy, I know what you're up to. Eppie might not have seen your little cuddling by the bar, but I did. Jack's eyebrows knitted in anger as he began to understand. Good show, really, I like a nasty bet every now and then.  
  
I don't know what you'se talking about. He managed to elbow her away and holding her side she returned to leaning on the bar counter.   
  
she twirled the empty glass, watching indifferently as it crashed on the floor between them. You need to harden those newsies of yours. Offer em a nice piece of ass and they just spill everything. Her smile reached a new low that night, sending a very different kind of chill down his spine. And for some reason I'm sure you'll break just as easy.  
  
Blackmail, neva thought you'd sink dat low. He snapped, stepping to move away. He got a few feet before she slipped in front of him again, hands resting on his chest.  
  
She picked at the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them slowly. she whispered into his ear,   
if you had stuck around longer, you coulda learned a lot more.  
  
Disgusted, Jack made his final move to escape Louisa's grasp and she let him go when she realized Eppie had caught the last part of their conversation. She knew how suggestive their body posture had been, making her smile that much more mischievous when the two turned back to glance at her.   
Jack led Eppie away from the bar, her head twisted as she checked to make sure she had really seen Louisa talking to Jack. That smile confirmed it and she stopped suddenly, the anger in her eyes explaining immediately why. What's she doing here?  
  
Jack handed Eppie the drink he'd bought her, unable to explain that he'd forgotten her preference for non-alcoholic drinks before she'd finished more than half. He stopped her from drowning the rest, aware that her anger was the reason for her actions. Don't let her get to you. He insisted, handing the glass to someone passing, their eyes lighting at the free alcohol. That's only what she'll want you to do.  
  
Eppie, anger chilling slightly thanks to Jack's genuine advice, held onto his hand as they weaved through the crowd towards the back table. When they reached, scooting into the only open seats left, a new group of newsies had arrived, ready to battle Race's poker abilities.   
  
Eppie, dis heas Nary and he wants me to whoop his ass at poka. Race joked, already dealing out the cards.   
  
Nary's face was dominated mostly by his heavy brows and piercing black eyes. When he smiled, not at anything in particular, she realized his teeth were filed into points. Despite this frightening image, Eppie offered her hand, her manners always in tact.  
  
But Nary ignore the delicate hand, choosing instead to continue his glare towards Jack. It was only after Jack nodded in recognition that the boy turned to Eppie's hand. He laughed, turning back to his boys and still refusing to shake. Instead, he picked up his cards and began to scrutinize them.   
Since when do ya allow bitches at da card table, eh Race.  
  
His goons hooted with laughter and Eppie narrowed her gaze. Say dat again, and you'se ain't gonna be at dis table eitha. Jack warned.  
  
Race looked between the two enemies and saw his poker game coming to an unnaturally early end. Now now, he mediated. Let's just play some cards. And mind da lady, will ya Nary. It's her foist time and we'se want ta make a good impression. Race focused back on his cards, pulling out one to trade in. Don't want her believing dose rumors of us being a bunch of no good bums.  
  
Oh but we are. Sneered Nary, addressing Eppie as he leaned forward on one elbow. And why should I care what a priss like her thinks. He'd lit a cigarette in the meantime and taking a deep breath, he blew a large cloud of smoke in her face, laughing when her eyes began to water from the stinging.   
  
Before Jack or Race or Skittery could step in, Eppie tucked her feet beneath her dress and reached across the table herself. She grabbed Nary by the collar of his shirt, surprising and prohibiting him from sitting back in his seat as he'd intended. With her other hand she snatched the cigarette from his lips and brought it to hers, inhaling fully.   
  
She was glad that she didn't cough or choke, that would have made the whole scene more embarrassing than it was. But the anger within her, her grandmother's temper, had been sparked first by Louisa's presence and then ignited to bonfire status at this little shit's behavior. Letting go of Nary's collar she tossed the rest of the cigarette in the glass he'd been drinking from.   
  
If possible, his eyes grew darker and he held her gaze while saying, See what you've done Kelly. Bringing dese snotty school goils as if dey can boss us around. He narrowed his brows. Well I got news for you missy. This ain't your daddy's house and we cointainly ain't playin by your daddy's money lovin rules.  
  
Well thank the Lord for that. She snapped, moving to her feet. Shit ain't allowed in my house, no exceptions for a cocky son of a bitch like yourself.  
  
Every male presence lurched at how sharp Eppie's tongue had become. Jack jumped in just before Nary could lunge at her, landing a solid punch of his own. With more than a few dents in his pride, Nary stood and wiped at his nose. Jack stood in front of Eppie and noticed the cold stare she presented to one of the most feared newsies in New York.   
  
Don't think that just cause you'se a goil, I ain't gonna hoit ya. Pointing at Jack, Nary issued a silent challenge before kicking his chair into the table and stalking off into the crowd.  
  
Race, still sitting at the table shuffling the cards, looked at Eppie with a smirk on his face. You need something inside dat head of yours checked, ya know dat. He looked at the mess behind him, chairs thrown all over the place, drinks tipped over and glass shattered, thanks to Nary and his crew.   
  
Eppie noticed also and she began to pick up, Skittery helping also. I'm sorry, she apologized, resting her arm on Jack's limp one as she tried to tie the large pieces of glass into a bundle of napkins. He had been standing at the front of the table, still watching to crowd as if Nary were going to charge him any moment. He just, we'll he was so rude! Jack chuckled slightly at how, when angry, Eppie's nose scrunched. And he didn't give me a chance, going on about how my daddy was so rich. She threw a napkin onto the table and stamped her feet impishly. Well, my daddy ain't rich, never was, never will, and I worked damn hard to stay at that school. I get enough shit from those girls, let alone from someone.someone like She hiccupped abruptly, causing all three men to laugh hysterically.  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around Eppie, pulling her to him in a hug that seemed to do the trick. She rested her head against his chest and tugged at the back of his shirt, still fuming nonsense under her breath. You're something, ya know dat. Probably just got me a death sentence, but dat's okay. Eppie pulled away so that she could see Jack's grinning face. Never had a better foist date.  
  
Before any amount of awkwardness could settle among the pair, Spot and Anna burst through the crowd. What happened? Spot asked, Anna rushing to Eppie's side and asking the same thing, but in a hushed more maternal way. The two girls bent to finish cleaning the mess Eppie felt responsible for and Spot watched them momentarily. He turned back to Jack, catching him also watching the girls, and moved to his side.   
  
Aw, just Nary, Jack ran a hand thought his hair, You know how he loves to give me a hard time.  
  
Spot nodded, assessing the damage silently. Well, maybe this is our cue. He's been looking to get you for awhile. Jack nodded in agreement and as soon as Eppie felt the area sufficiently cleaned they slipped out the back door.   
  
Skittery, Race and Anna charged ahead, cursing the cold and determined the speed walk to their final destinations. But Eppie had bundled accordingly, the scarf covering her exposed neck, hair now tied up in a ribbon. She turned, hands across her chest and tucked beneath her arms, expecting to find Jack. Instead, Spot smiled sheepishly and blew on his hands.  
  
she fished into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a pair of gloves.  
  
Oh no, Spot shook his head, You take em. I'm fine.  
  
I insist, she finished, and he realized that she already had on mittens. I always bring an extra pair.  
  
He chuckled, pulling on the gloves and welcoming the warmth as they continued walking. Silence fell between them and he didn't know what to say. Too much was in his brain. He wanted to ask her how she'd been the past couple years, how her parents faired, and that crazy grandmother. He wanted to ask her about St. Mary's, about what she was learning, if she still loved writing better than math (his favorite). He envied the fact she'd had the opportunity to achieve a higher education.   
  
More importantly he wanted to tell her to be careful, to guard herself, to apologize for involving her in such a spiteful bet. He'd been pissed that day, the image of Jack with his ex still fresh in his mind, and he'd acted irrationally. He wanted to tell her to be ware of Jack Kelly.  
  
Mama's always asking about you. She whispered, You should stop by, if you're ever in the neighborhood. He began to come up with excuses, the night making it impossible for her to clearly see his face so she interrupted. Anna's there often, usually stops by before heading to her place for the weekend.   
  
That seemed alluring and Spot mumbled a response, overpowered by Skittery, Race and Anna's shouts ahead. The trio had stopped at the corner of the block, anyone returning to the lodging house having to turn right while those headed to Brooklyn continuing straight. But the two boys, still giddy from a successful night of gambling, were threatening to kidnap Anna and take her with them unless Spot relinquished his title as head Brooklyn newsie and forked over his suspenders.   
  
Better go save er.' He joked, jogging ahead.  
  
Can't lose those suspenders! Stopping and waiting for Jack, who had been lagging behind on account of his star gazing, Eppie watched him candidly from the shadows.  
  
He stopped a moment later, now aware that she was no longer in front of him. Searching around him he found her a moment later and held out his hand. Thinking you could slip away, huh?  
She shrugged, coming out from against the bricks and looking at the stars herself. It was easy to see why he watched them so intently. Somehow the cold clear air of January had made them burn brighter, each one a sharper twinkle.   
  
Come on, He pulled her closer to him, the warmth of her body helping him fight against the cold. let's get you home. Night don't suit a goil like you.   
  
She had begun to lean into him, certainly allowing the arm resting on her shoulder to remain there, but his last sentence seemed to strike a nerve. She pulled away, laughing to herself. You are greatly mistaken, my dear friend. In the moonlight her profile seemed to glow, and he watched her arch her neck back to gaze at the stars above. After taking a deep breath, filling her lungs with the crisp winter air, she nudged him playfully and began to skip ahead to where Spot and Anna were waiting under a street lamp, calling behind her a simple with a flash of an inviting smile, Night's the only time of day.   
  
  
AN: Oo, I loved writing this chapter, just made me bounce in my seat. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it just as much!   
  
Although, now I'm faced with the disappointing reality that comes at the end of every chapter, even the ones that I love to read over and over...what's next!   
  
I'm gonna mull over that for the next couple of days (gotta love five day weekends! shout outs to bitter New England weather, Martin Luther King Jr and teacher inservice days) and you go read this chapter again...or drop a review...or write your own...or make up your own schedule, why listen to me. 


	5. Chapter 4

  
Disclaimer: Sadly, the only things that come from me own mind is Eppie, Anna and the Richards. Should I take credit for a bitch like Louisa? The newsies, ya this early bird missed her worm...  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I don't see her!   
  
Keep on lookin, she's in dere somewhere.  
  
But Jack, my legs are fallin asleep.  
  
You don't need your legs Les, not on me shoulders, now look! Eppie spotted Les long before he picked her out of the purple sea of uniforms. He stood out, certainly a sight on the shoulders of Jack who was already taller than most of the girls at St. Mary's. Despite her horrible day she smiled at the sight of him, straining beneath the coverage of one free hand. With the other he gripped onto Jack's hand, which was raised in the air to help support Les. The two wobbled and Les returned both hands to Jack's.   
  
Intent on leaving St. Mary's as quickly as possible, and as discreetly as possible with the monster Les/Jack creation, Eppie took the steps two at a time. There she is! Stopping in front of Jack just as he was slipping Les off his shoulders, she wiped at her eyes quickly and presented her best smile.   
  
What a surprise! She beamed, bending to give Les a hug. Come on, let's go. She took his hand and started down the stairs, not trusting herself to look directly at Jack. They made their way through the crowd and were soon safely hidden in one of the many side streets that ran off of the St. Mary's Central Square.   
  
Although Les was unaware of his friend's distress, Jack noticed simply by the way she carried her shoulders. She was hunched and not with the purpose of shrinking to Les' size. Eppie, is something wrong? He touched her elbow gently, pulling her body open so that he could actually look at her face, expecting, but still surprised, by the faint trail of tears on her cheeks.   
  
She smiled, sniffling despite herself, and warned him with her eyes not to mention anything. Oh, I'm fine. She lied, turning back to Les. Here Les, she rummaged through her shoulder bag and Jack couldn't help but notice how messy it was. Normally she kept everything in it's proper place—she couldn't stand disarray. Her hand returned clutching a small book, blank black cover and roughed edges. She handed it to Les who eagerly turned its pages. I was going through some of my old shelves and saw this. It's an adventure.  
  
Closing the book he smiled up at her, Gee, thanks Eppie.  
  
She sniffled again, wiping hastily at her nose as Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. Les, why don't you go start on the first chapter. Eppie and I need to talk.  
  
Les agreed, starting towards the bench just up the street, at the intersection of the next street, just as Eppie turned into Jack's embrace. I'm fine, really, I am. Her words were muffled behind the tissue she'd pulled from her sleeve, trying to clean the moisture from her eyes, lest it give her away.   
  
Jack sighed, grabbing her gently by her shoulders and hunkering to her eye level. Liah, tell me what happened. She looked at him, nose still hidden by the tissue, but with bloodshot eyes and tears dangling on her lashes.   
  
Instead of breaking down like Jack expected, bawling her eyes out, sniveling into his already dirty shirt, she stamped her foot and growled angrily. I shouldn't let her get to me like this! She cried, gripping her tissue with one hand, both clenched in fists, and pacing quickly back in forth.   
  
he pulled her back to him, glancing around momentarily to notice two passing women staring, Who? Who shouldn't get to you?  
  
  
  
Oh yes, He released her to her pacing, leaning back against the brick building and lighting a cigarette.   
  
She's been uncommonly _nice_ to me this past week. Pleasant even and I should have known something was up. Then today in class, all the girls had these invitations on their desks and I'm mortified, because I know that there won't be one on mine. She turned, only three steps away from him, and her face looked so worn. But then there was one. She stood right there, watching as I opened it and saw the blank inside. I should've said something clever, taken her down a notch  
  
You should have punched her, that's what you should have done. Jack inserted, motioning with his own fist, cigarette still within his fingers. He'd hoped it would make her smile, but the result was a forced painful grin.   
  
Stepping closer he snubbed the cigarette and gripped the sides of her arms. She saw, she saw that she'd gotten to me and before I could stop myself I just started crying. Right there, right in front of everyone. She hung her chin, shaking her head in disgust.   
  
In her eyes he could see his reflection, how concerned he looked, how genuine the wrinkles on his forehead seemed to be. And he could tell, just by the way she continued to expose her face to his that she believed his concern also.   
  
So it seemed like the perfect opportunity, the moment he'd been desperately trying to create. And just as he began to lean in, lips about face, she growled again and resumed pacing. I get so frustrated cause it's just not what I need right now. Not with all the stress of school and home and you Her back was to him and she'd carelessly thrown out an arm, motioning in his direction. A second later she turned, brows creased in worry. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry  
  
He shrugged—worse things had been said to him.  
  
she returned to his embrace, resting her hands on his chest and fumbling with buttons of his coat, It's came out wrong. It's just She sighed deeply and dropped her forehead to his chest. I hate her.   
  
He laughed in agreement, resting his own chin on her forhead and radiating the same frustration, although because of a slightly different reason. His arms wrapped around her back and he rubbed for a few good seconds, counting to ten in his head before pulling her away gently and nudging her chin with his forefinger.   
  
She smiled at the funny face he made, thanking him for listening by placing a quick kiss on his right palm. He smiled cheekily, watching as she hurried ahead to fetch Les and mentally cursed her back.   
  
As he began to catch up he caught the date in a store by window, cursing again and startling a mother and daughter who were passing. Almost three weeks, those three precious weeks, had passed. The city celebration was on Friday and although he'd already reserved Eppie for the night, he was beginning to worry.   
  
They'd seen each other almost every day for the past three weeks and he'd been confident that everything would work out. But for those three weeks he hadn't kissed her. He hadn't kissed anyone in fact, and Jack was running low. The kiss clinched it, that would win the bet. Any amount of obvious devotion from Eppie was nothing compared to her kiss.   
  
Jack knew Spot wouldn't settle for less.   
  
So just like Eppie, unbeknownst to the world, he was a little frustrated. Instead of dealing with it, delving a little deeper and facing the problem head on, he continued the course he'd been tied to for quite some time. He remained confident that he'd win that kiss.  
  
Ironically, the only time he didn't worry about the impending date, was when he was with her. She'd opened up quite a bit more and he enjoyed her quirky company. He'd settled into a strange routine of selling in the morning, finishing after lunch and swinging by St. Mary's before wandering with Eppie to where ever her errands took her and if she didn't have a particular place to be he led her on adventures.  
  
Unnervingly he'd been anxious for the first couple days, wanting his friends to accept her but constantly reminding himself that nothing long distance was going to result from the relationship. But it was funny, how watching her chat with Les or argue with Skittery, made every future image clearer. Already Les had invited Eppie to his end of the school year art show, an event more than five months away. Thinking that far ahead and considering the particular circumstance when dealing with Eppie, made Jack bumbling and tongue tied—she always looked to him for confirmation, asking if he was as committed to her as Les apparently was.   
  
He cursed one last time, falling into the burst of warm air that welcomed every customer upon entrance at Tibby's. Les and Eppie had already fallen into a back corner booth, peering secretively over the unnamed book. He stopped to talk with some of the other guys, catching up on how their days had been, making sure everything was okay with his newsies.   
  
Eppie passed the book over to Les, glad to see the interest in his eyes as he began to scan the pages. She watched Jack milling from table to table, a politician in every way. But while Papa complained on how distant and corrupt the government had become, Eppie saw a genuine concern in Jack's presentation.   
  
That made him sexy. That made him appealing. That made her sigh dreamily and simple watch him move. Stopping at the counter to grab them all drinks he turned in her direction and caught her staring, an obvious blush spreading across her cheeks as she whipped her head back to the book in Les' hands. She forced herself to study the pages, to ignore the urge to return her eyes to Jack's form, but all the while her mind was wandering.  
  
Somehow, over the whirlwind that was the past three weeks, the underdog had won. The little voice of hope had drowned out her initial reaction of running as fast as she could. And more importantly, she'd realized that the little voice spoke with the support of her gut. She wanted to give Jack the benefit of the doubt because if he proved everyone wrong and continued his sweetheart routine then her heart would have been right.  
  
But just like at the beginning, she held in the back of her mind the suspicion that something was amiss. More and more it had shrunk to only a brief nightmare. Because as scary as it was becoming, Jack had pushed himself into a very important place in Eppie's life.   
  
He slid the tray of drinks onto the table, five glasses filled with liquid. Anna just came in. Jack explained, passing around the drinks.   
  
Eppie waved to her friend, who seemed to be stopping at the restroom prior to settling at the table. And where there's Anna, there's Spot. She giggled, focusing on the two extra glasses. Jack took a sip of his drink, nodding in agreement while he swallowed.   
  
If her own happiness wasn't enough to brighten Eppie's day, then Anna's new found love certainly was. Her friend practically glowed within St. Mary's halls, drawing envy from not only the other students but also the nuns themselves. So while Eppie connected to the newsies because of her own lower class roots, Anna carried a fantasy type aura with her. And they accepted it, partly because Anna was with Spot, mostly because of Anna's incredible ability to socialize with anyone. As long as things continued they way they were, Eppie felt no need to complain. She had her best friend by her side, helping her explore new friendships and new loves.   
  
Which only made her anxiety concering Louisa grow tenfold. Now she had more to loose. And Louisa had always been known to steal.   
  
  
AN: This here is what we call a shorite...eh, I hate shorties (no, not you Race!) Really, I was planning, hoping, wracking my brain to produce a longer chapter. I have more written but it just wouldn't fit with the flow of the story...do I make any sense?  
  
Trust me, please, have I ever led you astray? I wanted to get this out because the next part may take awhile. I have it all planned in here *taps temple slightly too hard* which in some instances, yes this instance, doesn't help much because now it has to be as perfect as I see if in my head.   
  
Exhausting work really...I need another vacation...even though I just had one...blah....  
  
What usually helps is if I let my mind wander so this is my way of clearing some thoughts that normally just file under clutter':  
  
I was reading a story posted on ff.net, A Rush of Blood to the Head', heard of it? Well it features Jack *yeahs* and it's a modern day fic. After deciding that I like modern day fic...and that I very much so like Jack...I started to read.  
  
Which got me thinking about how I would write my own modern day fic. This particular story is set in NYC, which makes sense because Newsies was originally...catch my drift? But as for Jack and the rugged boy I picture him as, he doesn't seem to fit the glamor puss NYC that now exists.  
  
I picture him out West, or at least further west than the Mississippi, driving a pick-up truck, with little o me waiting by the side of the road, praying for a ride. (Hitch hiking is very safe in my stories...I don't advise it nowadays)  
  
So I was thinking this while reading, skimming and noticing, CRIPKES, I'm late for school. After I'd managed to drag my butt away from the computer and stumbled down to the car, still thinking about my modern day Jack but a little less enthusiastically. Because I'm really now sure how it would work?  
  
Modern day fics are fun to explore but they have to somehow keep the initial character intact--otherwise it gets all funky and the only thing about Jack is his New York accent, nasty cigarette habit and yummy goodness.   
So I was doubting my whole scheme when all of a sudden, I turn on the radio and hear:  
  
Little diddy, bout Jack and Diane, two kids growin' up in the Heartland...   
  
Or something to that affect (I've never been very tight on song lyrics). And that was it, a sign, Jack CAN work in the Hearland', driving that rusty pick up, discontented with the crappy life he's been dealt, I'm thinking small town style, but intriguied by a cute little fille named Teepot.  
  
Am I right, or am I right? 


	6. Chapter 5

  
  
Yea, I've got a character in one of Dakki's stories! Happy happy, joy joy! *crazy dancing* Her name is Gwen and probably the closest I've come to putting myself in a character. Do you like the name Gwen? I was trying to think of a name and I'm still not sure I like this one. Who knowsI'll keep on thinking about it.  
  
But whew, another chapter. People weren't as responsive to the Upstate Races updates (not even a line from Miracle!) so I was a little bummed. But every cloud has silver or whatever that proverb is and as a result my interest in Tuesday Morning was renewed. So here it is. Anodda chapter. Enjoy  
  
One other thing: I suggest listening to Michelle Branch's song Tuesday Morning' towards the end of this chapter. Some of the words are taken from that song.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
He cleared his throat, glancing up and then down the neighborhood street before knocking soundly on the wooden door. This time around it didn't fly open seconds afterwards. Instead, after turning back and finding Spot still on the stoop behind him, he had to knock a second time.   
  
Shuffling could be heard inside so he waited a moment longer, scuffing his own feet to keep them warm. Didn't tink it could get any colda. He mumbled into his collar, hiding his mouth to protect his lips from chapping.   
  
Who knew. Spot blew into his hands. But I'll tell ya dis. Da mayor's gonna cointainly be toasty at dis celebration. Big fur coat, hats, gloves. Spot motioned with his hands, puffing up his own shoulders to show how the fur coat would cover the elderly mayor. Lucky bastard.  
  
Jack laughed, leaning his head back to check out the upper windows of Eppie's building. On the lower level was the Richard's book shop, crammed with rows and rows of every novel imaginable. On the second and third floor was the Richard's own living quarters, as crammed as the store below.   
  
I see im coming. Spot said, stopping Jack from knocking for the third time. He'd seen Spot everyday for the past couple weeks, or whenever he was with Eppie and Anna. But this was the first time in awhile that the two friends had been alone and there seemed to be a strange tension in the air.   
  
So Jack remained silent, learning earlier in their walk to the Richard's house that Spot wasn't up for talking about the night's events, unless it concerned the mayor. He grew up in Brooklyn, ya know. Only a few blocks from dis street. Spot piped in again just as the door opened. Only in America.  
  
Jack smiled at the sight of Mr. Richards, spectacles magnifying his welcoming eyes and bushy grey eyebrows. Ah, come in boys, He moved away from the door so that they could enter. It's getting colder out there. Are those the only coats you have?  
  
Yes sir, Jack answered, shaking the man's hand and focusing intently on having a firm handshake. But we'll survive, have been for quite some time.  
  
The man huffed and batted absentmindedly with his hand. he called, Bring down those extra coats in the trunk for Eppie's friends, will you.  
  
A faint reply of yes dear' greeted the boys as they stood awkwardly in the front doorway. Come in, come in! Mr. Richards waved them in more, a stack of books in his hands. He picked up the top cover, read the title and moved to the closest shelf before filing it away in it's proper place. The girls will be down in a moment, he knocked his glasses so that they sat lower on his nose and read the next title. You know how they are with these things.  
  
The boys agreed with quick laughter, eyes roaming around the room and observing what a normal home looked like. They'd had homes once, so long ago that only a few memories remained. Jack took the cowboy hat off of his head, running his finger around the brim as he scanned the room, shelf upon shelf of bookends meeting his gaze. It helped to explain why a book was always in Eppie's hand.  
  
Say there son, Jack jumped at the sound of Mr. Richard's voice, so close to him that he was startled back to the welcome mat. Mr. Richards chuckled heartily and dropped the few books remaining in his stack onto the front counter of the shop. It was littered with papers, a calendar and a misshapen stamp pad. You're that there boy who helped with the strike last year.  
  
Yes sir, that's me. Jack confirmed, still nervously fumbling with his hat.   
  
That was a brave thing you did. Mr. Richard's smiled, placing a hand on Jack's back and walking with him further into the center of the room. You know, they say I've got a knack for reading people Jack swallowed nervously—did this man know his secret? and for reading books Mr. Richards broke into another round of laughter, patting Jack on the back to encourage his laughter also, which was stifled and forced.   
  
But seriously, Jack bit his lip abruptly and ceased all amount of previous laughter. I know people, and I know books, so it only makes sense that I know which books suit which people. In your case he disappeared into one of the rows of book shelves, calling out behind him until silence filled the room.   
  
He appeared a moment later, in his hand one of the customary plain covered books that filled his shelves. This is just the book. Jack accepted the book being offered to him, turning it over delicately in his hands as he'd seen Les and Eppie do so many times before. And he was just about to thank Mr. Richards, a wide grin across the old man's lips as he waited for confirmation that he had in fact picked Jack's perfect book, when Eppie skipped down the stairs.   
  
Oh Papa, she swept into the room, grabbing the book from Jack's hands and scanning the cover. Don't give him this one! She turned back to Jack, the book and her hands tucked behind her back. He's always trying to push this book on someone, just because it was his favorite. Did he tell you it was your match?  
  
Jack smiled, reaching behind her to grab the book and kissing her cheek warmly as he did so. Now that Eppie was here, beaming her usual rosy cheeks in his direction, he was a little more secure with himself. I'll check it out.   
  
Eppie was surprised at how proper he was acting, the respect he showed her father reaching new heights when he accepted the book she assumed he'd ditch in a matter of days. She laughed lightly, the sound pulling both her father and Jack's attention. Well then, I think I have a better pick. She playfully teased her father, pinching him lightly on her way into one of the rows. When she returned, the book in her hands was thinner and made of a paperback cover. She stopped in front of Jack and held up the book so that he could slip it from her fingers. It's like those cowboy books you have in your back pocket, although more accurate and with an actual plot.   
  
Her father laughed in agreement and Eppie called up the stairs for Anna and her mother. Jack watched as the dimming sunset light only highlighted the porcelain quality of her features. For some reason, the fact that she'd noticed his affinity for trashy adventure paperbacks, stuck somewhere deep.   
  
Before he could focus on it much longer, Anna entered the room, gaining praise from Spot at how beautiful she looked. Jokes were passed around and Eppie was comfortable enough to slip next to him, even in her mother's hawk-like presence.   
  
Here are the coats, boys. Mrs. Richard's passed out the two heavy winter jackets, exclaiming in surprise at how thin their originals were. You're lucky Henri's kept those for so long. This winter has been ten times worse than past years.  
  
Yes ma'm Jack agreed, smiling more at Eppie, her nimble fingers helping him into the jacket and fixing his collar before slipping into her own coat. The two shared a secret laugh and watched as Spot received a new round of questioning.   
  
She was so excited when I told her he was escorting Anna, Eppie whispered into Jack's ear. That's what she called it, _escorting_. Thank goodness too, or else I wouldn't have been able to stand living in this house for the past week. It's all she's been talking about. Jack smirked, sneaking another kiss to her temple before she swatted him gently. When he looked up he noticed Mr. Richards watching them closely, his cheeks blushing in embarrassment even as he nodded a polite good-bye.   
  
Eppie kissed her parents while Anna and Spot received quick hugs from Mrs. Richards. Have fun children! She called, leaning out of the front door as the four made their way down the street.   
  
Your parents are so cute. Anna teased, bouncing around next to Spot, her arm looped through his. He'd seemed eager to speak with Mrs. Richards, a surprising realization for both Eppie and Jack, particularly Jack, who had assumed Spot's silence on the walk down stemmed from a foul mood.   
  
Eppie buried her head into Jack's shoulder, his arm resting around her waist as both him and Spot teased her. You can have them then.   
  
Oh, don't be so harsh. All three of us would give anything for your family. Wouldn't you boys? Jack and Spot nodded eagerly with Anna's assumption.  
  
What? How can you say such a thing. Eppie reached across Jack and poked Anna mischievously, Give up all those lacy things, fancy carriage rides. You lie.  
  
Like a rug! Anna burst into giddy laughter, her energy threatening to penetrate into her three friends. By the time they reached the end of the street all were ready for a night on the town, too excited to stroll and eager to reach Manhattan.  
  
Spot and Anna sped up, trying to negotiate a ride over the bridge. Many people were riding into the city for the day's festivities and were up for a couple hitch hikers. They secured four seats on the back of a families' farm wagon, the parents riding up front and seating their babies in their laps.   
Eppie held Jack back for a moment, the traffic crossing the bridge causing the carriage to remain where it was. Jack, do tell me where we're heading. She pleaded, hooking her hands onto his elbow.   
  
He slipped free, hands held up in defense and partly afraid that her doe like eyes would convince him to spill. Eppie ran after him, dodging other pedestrians and jumping on the back of the wagon after him. She pouted next to Anna, who had only moments before tried the same tactic with Spot, failing just the same. Jack smiled at her expression, cuffing her chin lightly and looking to Spot for some sort of support.   
  
But Spot was in no mood for playing back-up and Jack caught his knitted brow before he could change it into a bright smile for Anna's sake.   
  
He was beginning to understand his friend's mood swings.   
  
The ride through town was as entertaining as the evening he had planned. People swarmed the streets, making driving a chore but setting an atmosphere of excitement and cheerfulness that was contagious. The four almost missed their stop, hoping off just in time and waving a quick goodbye to their gracious chauffeur. Eppie allowed Jack to drag her through the crowds, an old man offering flowers to both Anna and herself.  
  
Flowers in January, Anna cooed, breaking off the stem and placing it in her hair. She let go of Spot's arm, twirling in place as they waited outside a large, plain faced building. Eppie just sniffed her present peacefully, watching as Jack shuffled out of nervousness. She found it endearing that he wanted the night to go so well. The door opened, the warm air from inside meeting the cold to create a wall of steam. Speechlessly, Jack offered Eppie his hand, seducing her with a smile before pulling her inside.   
  
Everything was so fuzzy that it took her a moment to focus. Slowly the sounds separated. Up on stage was a big band, trumpets blaring and a dazzling singer in gold and silver sequins. The bar was to the left, leading into a quieter back room for the adventureous card player. To the right were levels upon levels of tables, moving in an accordian step to the ceiling where and open door led to behind the scenes. And directly in front, was the dance floor, dresses whipping up to reveal high heels, defined calves and knees covered in silk stockings. Eppie stood still in amazement, Anna stumbling next to her, at the world Jack had discovered in the seemingly ordinary factory building.   
  
She turned to speak to him, her hands coming up as if she were about to motion towards something. But before she could concentrate her thoughts, organize them into logical sentence structure, she was whisked off towards the tables, her raised arms resting on Jack's shoulder as he guided her waist. Her head turned this way and that, observing each new sight, filled with the rainbow of languages that surrounded her. The only familiar and constant figure was Anna, in much the same state, moving behind her.   
  
They came upon a table on the third or fourth level, some of the other newsies already present. A chorus of voices welcomed her and as Jack helped to remove her coat Race was the first face to return to focus. You look a littleoverwhelmed, Miss Richards.   
  
She laughed, letting her head fall backwards in effortless bliss.  
  
Jack watched the arc of her neck, subconsciously licking his lips. I'll get the drinks, he spoke directly into her ear and she nodded to show she understood, quickly swooped into Skittery's arms. They waltzed awkwardly around the table, her cries of laughter drowning into the surrounding noise as Jack moved further from the table.   
  
He made it to the bar with little difficulty, his reputation parting a path. Most of the people present were newsies, or working class young adults, each one somehow affected by the strike. They were celebrating that success as much as the war's. He ordered over the din, resting against the bar to scan the surroundings. And although a pretty brunette was eyeing him from down the line, he focused on another hunched figure, meeting them after a moment's hesitation.  
  
Anna's with us?  
  
Spot swallowed the first half of his glass, producing another just as full as he turned.   
  
Jack stopped him from leaving so quickly. I said, Anna's with us, he pointed to the raised level, at the table. Spot nodded and this time slipped away, feeling the urge to wipe at the arm Jack had been holding; or possibly saw it off. The anger caused him to down the rest of his drink, the burning now present in his stomach a necessary torture.   
  
For it was all his fault.   
  
The past couple weeks he'd watched the slow motion process of Eppie's eventual doom. He'd watched Jack sweep into her life, disturb it slightly in the beginning but then settle like he normally did. They stood close to each other. She beamed upon sighting him. The beauty of her features, once hidden by the trepadation in her walk now radiated. By this point she was long gone, there was no turning back; her heart would be broken and it was all his fault.   
  
Noivous Spot? Blink rested a hand on his shoulder, moving through the crowd as he shouted. Looks like Jack's got that goil in da palm of his hand. Betta start tinking of what you'se gonna owe Before Spot could respond, Blink disappeared, the mass of people pushing them both in opposite directions and he returned to bringing Anna her drink.  
  
It pulled at him, his involvement, because as much as he wished she hadn't walked into Tibby's that morning, he had to credit her with the best part of his own life. Settling Anna's drink on the table, he watched her arm wrestle a more that tipsy Mush. Her features were so seriously set until the mighty newsie's hand smacked his side of the table and she erupted into the joyous cheers he loved so much.   
  
He couldn't give up Anna.   
  
That was why he'd let the bet continue.  
  
Spot, oh, did ya see me. She beamed at him, settling in his lap and kissing his cheek. He smiled also, wiping her hair off the side of her face, letting his hand linger there for a moment while she swallowed most of her drink. She began to cough from drinking so much so fast, the cough evolving into a giggle as she placed the drink down and covered her mouth with her hand.   
  
Before he could tease her Jack appeared, a whole tray of drinks for the table. And the turning in his stomach returned as Eppie bounced up to him and spoke into his ear, Jack's arm gently wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to hear her better. They broke into easy laughter after a moment and Spot couldn't help but stare.   
  
Race pushed aside one drink after the other. Where's da liquor?   
  
Jack glanced away from Eppie. Ah, well I was tinking  
  
You were tinking Race teased lightly, a knowing smirk on his face. Next time you buy, get it right will ya Kelly. But he grabbed a glass anyway before turning back to his conversation with the others.  
  
Eppie asked, Are you serious?  
  
He nodded. Course, you'se right. Why do ya need liquor when you can have fun with out it. Spot scoffed, rolling his eyes and laughing in a less than friendly tone. Problem, Conlon?  
  
Spot took a sip of the beverage Jack had provided, spitting in back into the glass a moment later. he wiped at his mouth, you're full of shit.  
  
Jack's arm slipped from around Epppie's waist as he leaned forward on the table, both arms supporting him as he challenged Spot's steady gaze. With the tension out in the open between the two, Anna jumped to her feet, looking from one to the other. Finally she settled on Eppie for some sort of explanation only to find her friend just as confused.   
  
You not drinkin' Spot straightened in his seat, meeting Jack face to face. Impossible seeing as how it runs in da family and all  
  
Race swooped in, twisting Anna away from Spot and snatching Eppie by the elbow also. He whistled for his friend, motioning with his head as he ushered the girls towards the dance floor.   
  
On his feet, Skittery left Jack and Spot to their troubles, adding as a last resort, Don't kill each otha. I've got me own goil to take home  
  
Jack raked a chair across the floor, about to sit down when Spot stood. What's all this, Spot? Why you being such a fucker.  
  
I'm just surprised Jack-boy. You're really pulling out all da ropes aren't ya. He chuckled almost manically. She hasn't kissed ya yet, Kelly. No kiss, no cash.  
  
He was about to walk away when Jack gripped his shirt, yanking him back with such force that he stumbled into his seat. We haven't settled what I get when I win, Spot. Who says I want cash  
  
That's what I'se saying, Jack. You haven't won yet. And ya only gots He glanced at his pocket watch, swinging it in front of Jack's face as he read the time. Tree hours.   
  
Don't be doubting me now, Conlon. She's right where I want her, unaware and unassuming.  
  
At the obvious reference to Eppie, Spot stood again. Fine Jack, use her like de othas. But after tonight it's over. With that, he spun on his heel, pushing his way through the crowd towards the exit. Jack watched as Anna met him along the way, her face one of obvious concern as Spot pulled her with him. He figured Spot needed a little air.  
  
Sitting down with a sigh, Jack realized for the first time how exhausted he was. The whole week had been building to this moment and it had caused knots to form in his shoulders. On top of that, his best friend was pissed at him. Yet, worst of all was Eppie.  
  
Spot had reminded him: after tonight everything was over. He no longer had an excuse to surround her. And he wasn't exactly sure how that made him feel.  
  
Pushing the negative out of his mind he allowed his friends' excitement to mask his own reservation. He got pulled into a card game, gossiping like men do when women aren't around, and finishing the drinks he'd brought. Gradually the group noticed people skipping down the stairs, all gathering in a ring around the dance floor. They stood, trying to peer above the heads but were still unable to see.   
  
Jack reached for one of the boys running down the steps, Hey, what's all this about?  
  
The boy turned and slapped Jack on the shoulder. Heya Jack!  
  
Dink, how've ya been?'   
  
The boy was a frequent visitor to Medda's, in result meeting Jack on every occasion. He was friendly enough, but ran with a crowd Jack knew only meant trouble. At this point in the night, he seemed to have had quite a few drinks, leaning heavily against Jack as he asked, Good, yourself? Got a goil.  
  
Yea, she's wit me tonight. Dink rolled his eyes as if to show that he realized how stupid his question had been. But what's all dis you'se lookin at?  
  
They had been moving down the steps, growing closer to the crowd. Someone's dancing something heavy.  
  
It was common for couples to showcase their dancing abilities at such parties, putting on the best entertainment of the night. Sometimes other challenged until an obvious winner was chosen by the crowd's enthusiasm. Everything was on friendly terms and each borough had a their share of talent.   
  
Jack stretched on his toes to see if Mush or Bumlets were one of the pair in the center. Jack, ova here. He followed Dink towards a couple of chairs, their height adding to his own and being just enough for him to see. Right as Dink began to fall off, Jack reaching to grab him, he caught the spanning fan of red curls as the couple spun apart.   
  
There she was, dress hiked up to her knees, kicking her feet, twisting her hips and footing it across the floor. Her moves were nothing like the current style of dance. Instead, she flowed with a country style, the music reflecting the traditional folk atmosphere that many of the ethnic neighborhoods still contained.   
  
Jack himself knew a couple Irish jigs.  
  
On stage, the band put away the brass, opting instead for a handful of string instruments. The dominating fiddle and banjo reminded Jack of his favorite childhood memory when the neighborhood would gather together one hot summer night, the men showcasing the musical talents they'd brought with them from the old country, their wives scuffing on the cobblestone streets. Watching as she spun pulled him right back to that place, a vulnerable part of his past he was careful to shield.  
  
What knocked him out of the daydream, besides letting go of Dink so that the boy toppled to the ground, was Anna rushing into the middle with her. Skittery was standing off to the side, clapping with the rest of the crowd as Anna picked up mid-step and continued as the steps repeated themselves. Soon the crowd swarmed closer, breaking into couples themselves to try their own at the dance. It seemed others knew forms of the folk step; the music certainly appealing to their own diverse heritages.   
  
He moved through the crowd, keeping her in sight and noticing how his friends stared. Earlier that night they'd been whispering about who the new girl on Jack Kelly's arm was, as if she weren't worthy to be with him. Now, she had caused her own buzz and he liked the second standing status it bumped him to. She was no longer just his date, stepping out of the mold many girls had never been able to breach.   
  
He stopped behind Skittery, her current partner. Hey, kid, let me cut in.  
  
And Skittery was going to oblige, knowing that his own date was probably searching for him. But Eppie held firm to his hand and shoulder as he moved to release her to Jack's grasp. She spun so that Skittery still stood between them, a teasing smile across her lips. What do you think this is Kelly, Her feet continued a slower version of the steps she'd been performing earlier and the exercise had flushed her cheeks, creating a healthy glow Jack suddenly found overwhelmingly attractive. I promised this man a whole dance and he's gonna get one. Besides, I've heard you've got two left feet. As she spoke the last sentence, she leaned towards him, one hand blocking her mouth as if she were spilling a great secret.   
  
Jack took the opportunity to grasp her free hand, Skittery letting her slip easily from his own. Eppie closed her eyes as Jack twirled her out and then back, proving her wrong with his quick feet and supportive arms.   
  
It was on the dance floor they remained until the band broke for the night and the dance floor slowly drained of heated bodies. She'd never moved that much in one night, dancing with each one of the new friends she'd made over the past couple weeks. And Les, making a quick appearance before heading home for bed, was the only man Jack let cut in half way through a song.   
  
Only moments after the roar of applause had settled could the crashes from outside be heard, causing a current to push towards the exits. Eppie burst into the streets, no winter coat needed as long as she had Jack close by, staring wide eyed at the fireworks above, each one echoing within her. With Jack's chest pressed to her back she could feel the energy of each blast moving through both of them and she shivered from it all. Pulling away from him she turned so that the fireworks were to her back, illuminating the color of her hair as Jack caught her face. She seemed about to cry, or too weak to stand, gripping his hands with such force that he bent to ask her what was wrong. It was then, with a tenderness Jack had never received from any woman in his life, that she held his face in her hands before brushing his lips with her own.   
  
  
  
Here, just—just put your foot He was taking such care with her, cradling her arms, grabbing so tightly for fear she'd fall that it began to ache. When he did let go of her, only for a second while he swung himself up to the ledge, he rushed with an awkwardness she'd only seen herself possess.   
  
she laughed, playing along only because of his sudden strange behavior. I'm fine. Her feet hit the rooftop and he exhaled the breath he'd been holding. She smiled at him, breaking into a funny face to juxtapose his serious one and tucking the scarf tighter into his neck.   
  
He spun on his heel while watching her explore the rooftop. So this is the Lodging House, huh?   
  
  
  
Letting him tuck her close into a hug, she rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him and whispering deviously, Can I go inside?   
  
His laugh shook her head and she turned, resting her ear as his chest rose to take a deep breath. Sorry, goils are off limits. Kloppman's rules, not mine.  
  
Oh no, she joked, Certainly not yours. Stepping backwards she raised an eyebrow at his own surprised voice.   
  
He lunged for her, trying to catch her in another hug but she scampered away. Where'd you hear that He asked, trotting after her and settling on the ledge where she sat. She shrugged, swinging her feet over the side and dangling them impishly. Eppie, don't— The tone of his voice caught her attention and she listened intently as he leaned in closer. you know not to believe everything you hear bout me, right?  
  
Turning away she resumed kicking, feeling as he shifted his own legs. They sat shoulder to shoulder, facing in opposite directions on the rooftop ledge. What I know about Jack Kelly she began, as if reciting a memorized passage for class.   
  
He laughed and the awkward moment was lost among the memories of pleasant ones. Studying the shadow cast against her features in the light he realized this was really one of the only times he'd been alone with her. The other was at the park, right before she left on the wagon. And similar to then, he began to ask her questions, all the things he'd been filing inside his head. She knew about books he'd never read, places he'd never thought of going. People with ideas so unconceivable. Machines that were to light up the world, race across the continent or connect people miles away in seconds.   
  
And she answered, telling him of her home, her family, everything he asked because for the first time it didn't feel strange to be talking so candidly about herself. She told him about her aspirations of becoming a writer, the stories she'd made up as a child, how every situation posed a new story.   
He stopped her then, inserting a new question, as if it were a game. he said, watching as she traced his palm with her fingers, no longer ashamed of the rough skin on his knuckles. Do now. What story do you have about now?  
  
She hesitated slightly. Not a story. She began, More of a string of words, a poem maybe. I dunno  
  
No, come on. He persuaded, bending his head so that she couldn't avoid looking at him.   
  
she sighed, rolling out her shoulders, shaking out her arms, making him laugh. She turned on the ledge so that she faced him, legs crossed in front of her. I'd be remembering it, she explained, Like I were telling you about it later, as opposed to right now, trying to get you to remember. He smiled but said nothing so that she could continue uninterrupted. I remember, She looked at the sky, Stormy weather. Her smile caught his. The way the sky looks when it's cold.  
  
Her eyes returned to his hands, the peaceful tone in her voice pulling him closer. And you were with meSo unaware of the world.   
  
He was about to gently ask her to continue after her silence began to stretch longer than a natural pause, but she raised her eyes slowly, so exposing and catching Jack off guard. Please don't take me home tonight, I don't want to be alone.   
  
It seemed she'd stepped out of the pretend story, the longing in her voice frightening Jack slightly. He reached to reassure her, soothe her worries as best he could but before he spoke she croaked another plea.   
  
Please don't take me home tonight cause I don't wanna go.   



	7. Chapter 6

  
Disclaimer: Don't own em. Disney does....  
  
AN: This is gonna be a long one folks cause I've been musing for quite some time. (not necessarily the chapter but my customary intro). You decide, has newsies infiltrated too much of my life?! First off there is a book titled The Red Bandana by Max Brand and when I saw this I was tempted to buy it. Now I'm not sure what it is about, I was searching for audio books online, but it just struck me as a wee bit creepy.   
  
Second I was flipping through the channels and the movie One Fine Day was on TV. I've seen it before, awhile ago and it stars Michelle Pfeiffer and George Clooney. I spent at least twenty minutes watching some obscure part of it because Clooney's character's name is Jack and I thought for sure that I had heard a KELLY following it. Really it was Taylor and when I found that out I was so disappointed that I kept on flipping.   
  
Finally, there's a boy who is in a class right after mine and always see him while I leave. Well, he looks freakishly like SPOT! Or the actor who played Spot. I almost walked into the wall upon first sighting and now I just refer to him as 'spot'. All my non-newsies friends (which is pretty much everyone outside of ff.net) are just like, huh? Weirdo.   
  
This might be the worst one: Valentine's Day. I got asked to go on a date with a guy I eally wasn't to peachy about but being the yellow-belly that I am I couldn't say no. But we're sitting at the Jordan's IMAX theatre, watching the 3D previews when the movie on is about New York City at the turn of the century, or something like that. And all I can think about is Jack Kelly! I'm on a date, a very horrible first date, and to make it even worse for this guy I'm comparing him to Jack Kelly/Christian Bale. I found it rather funny, but also sadvery, very sad.  
  
So yea, those were just a few things I needed to get out of my head. Enjoy the next chapter  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Mornings were always hard. The best sleep he got was right in the early morning, deep dreams filtering the twitch in his legs that reminded him he'd have to be getting up any moment. A routine had been established among the boys, the new kids always sticking out more as they stumbled around the cluttered washroom.   
  
He'd been there for years. He'd invented the drill. But for some reason, that morning started with it's shoes on backwards and laces tied together. He'd knocked Kloppman in the head, accidentally, upon awakening, only to topple off the top bunk while apologizing. He'd cut himself shaving, drawing ridicule from all the other newsies. Slipped on the puddle Boots had never cleaned up. Ripped his shirt and lost the button. Stabbed himself while sewing on another button. And dropped the hand-out bread in the street. Arriving at the Distribution Center his nerves were starting to tear like rope. Worst of all, he snapped at Snipeshooter.  
  
"Jesus, what's wit you Cowboy?" Asked Blink, coming to the kid's defense.  
  
Jack shrugged, rubbing roughly at the back of his neck, right where the big knot sat. "Ah, I'se just had a bad mornin'. Give a guy a break, will ya."  
  
"Oh," teased Mush, pretending to play a violin while two stepping around Jack. He dodged Jack's fist and kicked it to the front of the line. "Poor Cowboy"  
  
Jack shook his head but in good humor, moving to his customary position up front. He got his papers like usual, settling against the wall outside, nose buried in a paper. As the rest of the newsies left, he caught Mush and Blink still teasing him, stage whispering that he was in a pissy mood and not to be bothered with. The paper remained covering his face and he didn't respond because it was true. He _was_ pissed.   
  
He couldn't see a great day ahead of him. Monday meant Eppie returned to school for the following week, her responsibilities there drawing most of her free time, time that he'd been hoping to share with her.   
  
No one seemed to question him, certainly none of his closer pals who had seen just how deeply Eppie had burrowed underneath his skin. The bet was over, he'd won, but unexpectedly he'd held onto her so tight that night she still hadn't slipped away. And after almost a week of moods much like the one he was in that morning, he decided that there was no reason why she should ever leave. As of right now he enjoyed her company more than any other person. And what he wanted he got, he had that reputation among the newsies.   
  
But what he ignored and pushed to the back of his mind was just exactly how much he enjoyed her company. That thought process made him uncomfortable.   
  
Before he could sink again into his predicament with Eppie, a hand pushed down his paper. "Eh!" He cried, pulling the paper away to make sure it wasn't ripped and thus still able to be sold. "Watch it, will ya Race."  
  
His friend smiled, a cigar already lit despite the early hours. He nodded to his left where a figure stood, similar height, dressed in baggy pants and a loose button down shirt. The hat on this newsie's head was much too big, slipping lower than necessary so that the face was covered while the kid fixed his stack of papers. "Newbie, Kelly. Told 'im you'd help. Ya know, show 'im da ropes."  
  
Jack shook his head, stuffing the paper under his arm before picking up the rest of his stack. He began down the street, Race and the new kid following behind. "Ah, I dunno Race  
  
"Jack, it's his foist time." Race reminded him of his duty as leader. Every since he'd held the position he'd offered to help a newbie on their first day. It was tradition and an easier way to introducing a new member to the harsh world of the streets.   
  
But it seemed enough to push Jack too far and he picked up his pace, the tone of his voice giving away his anger if Race couldn't take the hint from his stride. "Not today, Race. I'se got a lot to do."  
  
"Ah, come on. Wit Eppie in school you'se got plenty of free time. Don't go ditching us Kelly, just for some goil"   
  
He was about to turn around and deck Race in the face, that's how aggravated he was at everyone butting in on his day. And his arm was raised, fist clenched and papers secured in his free arm when he realized that Race hadn't been the smart mouth badgering him. Race was leaning against the nearest building, smiling at him with the look of someone who knew much more than was expected.   
  
Jack turned to the new kid, suspicious all of a sudden why the kid kept looking at his shoes. Even more important, he needed to teach this one a lesson in respect. "What'd you say?"  
  
"I said," Eppie raised her head, jutting out her chin and puffing up her chest like she'd seen many of the boys do before. "You're full of crap, Kelly."  
  
Jack dropped first his papers and then his jaw at the sight of her all decked out in clothes he assumed she'd borrowed from some of the younger boys. The hat, now in her hands and releasing all of her gorgeous hair, was definitely her father's. She punched him lightly in his arm, handing him some of the papers he'd dropped. "Is that a good silence" She laughed, slipping her hand briefly into his, as brief as the kiss she placed on his cheek. "Or a bad silence. 'Cause you didn't seem very happy at the prospect of a tag-a-long earlier when"  
  
"No, no, no." He countered, scooping her into a hug, awkwardly now that Race had shoved some of the scattered papers back into his hands. "I was justsurprised," he bent to retrieve the last of that days paper. Upon returning to his full height he wiped at the hair in his face, smudging newsprint on his forehead. "That's all." The smudge, his shaky sigh and boyish grin tickled Eppie to giggles. She reached up as discreetly as possible and cleaned the mark, Jack blushing slightly and grabbing her hand, pulling her in for a belated greeting.   
  
Although the scene was nothing beyond precious, Race saw it as his duty as Jack's sidekick to make some teasing comment. And he did just that, a couple of the other boys who were late selling joining in. Jack glared at them playfully, nodding a goodbye as he led Eppie down the street. She reached for a share of his papers, tucking them under her arm after watching him do the same. "So, really" His first sale of the day was to an elderly man on his way to the bakery. "Should we head ova to St. Mary's now, or do ya have ta pick up some clothes befo?"   
  
Turning back to Eppie after selling two more papers he watched her chat easily with a mother and son, handing over a paper of her own as if she'd been born as a newgirl. She waved goodbye and called out another headline. 'Eppie," he called, pulling her to the side after another quick sale.   
  
"What Jack?' She bounced from side to side as if they were in a boxing match. "Can't stand a little competition. Huh, huh"   
  
He chuckled at her enthusiasm, swiping at her head and laughing harder when she ducked, faked on the left side and finished with a light upper cut. "Alright, you'se been spending too much time wit Spot. Fightin already" He shook his head and turned back to the crowded street. "Your mudda and I gotta have a talk."  
  
That caught her attention and she scuttled in front of him, crying in distaste. "Jack Kelly, you wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, I would!" He stuck his nose close to hers, loving the flush on her cheeks. They challenged each other for a moment, Jack giving in and rubbing his nose against hers before slipping a kiss and selling another paper. Their display, some youthfully carefree bickering, seemed to attract and appeal to that morning's customers. "Now why aren't you in school? And why isn't your mother ringing my neck?"  
  
She huffed to the closest curb, settling her papers next to her as she sat. Jack followed her, remaining standing to sell to any who walked by. "Mama and Memere are visiting family in upstate." She tugged on his pant leg, her upturned face greeting his with a broad smile. "And I wanted to see what you did all day while I was stuck inside."  
  
"But missing school just"   
  
He began to argue but she jumped to her feet and silenced him with a hand on his mouth. "It's much too beautiful to be stuck inside that stuffy church all day. I'll go back tomorrow, Sister Catherine won't know the difference." She assured him with her eyes. "I know what I'm doing, Kelly."  
  
She offered a paper to the man before Jack himself could react, the scent of her lotion still making him dizzy and wanting more. He eyed her cautiously as she sold a few more papers, getting caught up in the moment or trying to change the subject. "What does your father think?" He called, their backs turned to each other to meet the public's paper demand.  
  
Her laugh floated over the other sounds and he turned to face her. "He's frantically searching through the shelves in the store." She explained. "Trying to find out which book inspired such a plan as this one."   
  
He grasped the hand she held out to his, pulling her closer to smell the freshness of her hair. "He thinks it's fabulous." She paused for a moment. "So please, tell me you're excited and actually pretend to mean it this time."  
  
"I am," he faltered, reassuring her with a quick squeeze.  
  
She pulled away first, squinting into his eyes playfully, attempting to read his mind. "This isn't what I expected from you, Kelly. "  
  
He shrugged, "I just can't help feeling dat I'm corrupting you. I meanyou use to love school."  
  
"Ah! I love learning." She interjected, walking ahead of him and balancing on the street curb. "School is just the thorn in my side while learning." He remained silent for a moment longer, handing out another few papers, contemplating her energy. It seemed as if they'd switched roles. She noticed also, waiting until he met up with her, just watching the look on his face as he scanned ahead of them. Always looking forward, trying to find his next break, the next customer. Each newsie had this quality about them; it was essential for survival. And each had their own way of covering it up. Humor. Anger. It was something Eppie had noticed about Jack and his friends over the past couple weeks.  
  
They were the best characters she'd written about.   
  
"Jack," she took his hand, pulling him ahead with her as they moved through the crowd, his state of confusion making her realize how vulnerable he was.   
  
She'd been able to ignore most of the rumors floating around St. Mary's until just recently. Jack Kelly, settling down with a St. Mary's girl. Everyone wanted to know who it was and for a reason Eppie hadn't been able to unearth, Louisa had kept her lips shut. Each girl had some sort of explanation: She was paying him. It was a lie. He had his way with her. All attempts to explain the relationship only made Eppie's that much stronger in her mind.   
  
They didn't think he could change.   
  
She'd wanted it more than anything.   
  
And it had happened.   
  
It sounded horrible to say she'd changed him. Instead, as Anna had euphemistically phrased it, she'd allowed him to grow in a new direction. But now, if this was how she affected him, by making him weaker, she needed to fix it. "It you want I can go back. Did I screw everything up?"  
  
He smiled and fell back into teasing. "Me, give up a day wit you" He trailed off, sighting Skittery and Blink on the next street corner. "Now put dis hat back on, stuff all dese beautiful curls up in dere" He settled the hat on her head, her nose wrinkling slightly as it tipped to the side, preparing to trick his friends just as she'd tricked him. "We've got some newsies to fool."  
  
They spent the whole day together, just as she'd been expecting and how Jack had been hoping. And he realized, slowly at first, as the sun warmed the February air, that his resentment towards the day was gone. Meeting up with some of the other boys they too noticed his earlier mood dissipate among Eppie's laughter and playfulness. They stayed out late, just like every other night, running in their very own cement playground. Gradually they wandered back to the lodging house and it was only then, the ache in Jack's back reminding him that inside lay the closest thing to comfort, that he remembered Eppie would have to go home. Never had he considered otherwise.   
  
"Eppie," He called, searching among the heads, not knowing for certain if she'd restored the cabby hat to her head thus making herself blend better. "Hey, where'd Eppie go?" He asked Race, still straining his neck to spot her among the crowd.   
  
"How should I know, Cowboy."  
  
"Check inside" giggled Mush, thus attracting Jack's suspicions.   
  
He was up the stoop and inside easily, a cloud of voices welcoming him home for the night. His acknowledge was quick as he turned to the front desk just in time to see Blink, smiling impishly to one side, introduce Kloppman to the newest newsie.  
  
"Is it okay if I stay here, mister?" Eppie asked, obviously enjoying this fun as much as Blink was. She flashed an innocent smile and dropped the required amount on the countertop.   
  
Kloppman counted the change, eyeing this woman costumed as a young boy and saying nothing. "All dis on you'se foist day a sellin." He slipped the money into his pocket. "Must've had Cowboy selling which ya."   
  
Eppie nodded, turning to smile at Jack when he dropped his own payment on the table. He shook his head, showing Blink and Eppie that his disapproved, "Yea, dis ones gonna be hard to keep up wit," He faced Kloppman, "ya know what I mean?"  
  
The old man nodded, returning to his books, a signal for the boys that they were all set for the night. Blink saluted quickly before joining Mush and the others. Eppie turned also, eager to follow, when Jack stopped her by the tail of her shirt. "You gotta see da view, kid. Customary newcomer routine." Kloppman grumbled in agreement as Jack and Eppie headed for the side ladder. Letting Eppie duck out the window first, Jack caught Kloppman's eye, surprised to see the old man wink.  
  
"Jack," came Eppie's whispered voice, finally drawing him away from the only father figure he'd known. She giggled into one hand, the other holding firmly onto the ladder. "I didn't think it'd work."   
  
Before he could lecture her she started up the ladder, his larger slower steps following behind her. This time she hopped onto the ledge herself, observing the city from each new angle. "Yea, well you just lost tree cents."  
  
"What do ya mean?" She asked, her back still facing him.  
  
"C'mon Eppie. You can't stay here." He explained, kicking uncomfortably at the roof below his feet.  
  
"Why not?" She leaned her hands on the ledge, the angle of her head tilting just slightly to the left. So innocent. So unaware of how much she was tempting Jack at that moment.  
  
He rolled his shoulders, counting on his fingers to distract his hands. "One, Kloppman would kill me." He took a step towards her as she mimicked him, "Two, your father would kill me." Another step closer he continued, "And three, after dying twice, your mother would torture me." He rested his forhead against hers. "You don't want that, do you?"  
  
"Oh no." She pouted slightly, explaining quickly that all three of those adults were clueless to the their predicament. "I'm clean, in the door.." She motioned quickly, sliding her hands, palm to palm across each other and stepping away from him. Her hands fell to her side for a moment as she tried to read what was really bothering him. With impatience she bounced in place.   
  
"Okay then, where do you plan on sleeping." He splayed open his arms, motioning as if they were in the bunkroom right then. "All da bunks are full."  
  
"Blink said there was a room I could stay in." It seemed she had thought of this already. "On the upper floor. Other girls have stayed there before" At that moment Jack cursed his friend, watching again the innocence in Eppie's interest. Blink had the right intentions, if she'd been any other girl of Jack's. "Right?"  
  
He rubbed at his neck again, grateful the darkness shielded any view of his obvious blushing. "Yea, well,"  
  
"I'm getting the feeling that you don't want me around Kelly. If that's the case." Her teasing again made him break into any easy laughter. He could admit that he'd wondered about a situation similar to this.   
  
"No, no." He just hadn't expected the occasion to come so quickly. It required a sort of delicacy, one he hadn't worried about for previous girls. "I'm sorry but I was fully expecting a day for me to mope around and not see you." He came to stand next to her, taking the cap from her hands and fumbling it with his own fingers. His eyes were lowered but she still concentrated on his face. "If you can imagine, I still haven't adjusted to the" Quick flash of chocolate brown, "privilege" now it was her turn to laugh, his own chuckle joining in a moment later "of having you in my company."  
  
Her laughter allowed her to hold her sides, resting against him once more. "Again, twice in one day, you're full of crap Kelly." She punched his arm quickly before hopping towards the stairway that led to the floors below, wondering why they hadn't taken this route the first time. "Now, where will I be staying?"  
  
He jumped to attention, opening the door for her. "Right this way" He rested a hand on her lower back, helping her descend in the darkness. They reached another door, which he opened gallantly. This led to the top floor, windows allowing the moonlight to leak through and reveal a room to the left. Below she could hear the murmurings of the other newsies. Kloppman's voice rose above them all, calling for quite.   
  
"This way," Jack directed her away from the stair way she'd been standing at the top of, her neck twisting too see if Kloppman would climb those stairs too. Quickly she twisted back around the face Jack, his jaw clenched with a feeling she couldn't read. He pushed open the door, a simply made bed, dresser at one end and a mirror on top of this simple piece of furniture greeting them. It seemed to click then, something triggering in her head from all the stories she'd overheard. All those girls Sister Catherine had said left only for that year, returning to find their place filled and their friends no more. She remained in the doorway, blocking out the voice of her mother. She was intelligent enough to know what type of a situation she was putting herself into. And watching Jack scurry about the room, opening the window shade to let in more light and lighting whatever candles were about, she knew he wouldn't take it too far.   
  
What she couldn't see from Jack's hunched position, his fingers shaking with the match next to the wick, was the terror in his eyes. Months earlier he'd been bragging at the skill he mastered, entering this very room the most out of any newsie. This was where he brought his girls. So why did he tremble at the thought of Eppie, figure draped in trousers, suspenders and undershirt, standing right behind him.   
  
He turned at the sound of the moaning bed springs, watching in surprise as she situated herself on the blankets. Pulling off her shoes, one at a time, she seemed to possess the assurance he'd once had. Next to settle in her boots were he suspenders, the clip from her hair and then the cap topping the pile. And with that, sliding under the thin blanket that covered the equally thin mattress she turned to look at him. "This window is perfect," she whispered, drawing him closer as she tilted to look outside. "right where the moon is."  
  
He smiled, settling on the end and watching the shadow cast on her. "Most people complain. Say that they can't sleep."  
  
She propped her elbows behind her, some of her hair reaching the pillow and white sheets. His eyes traced the curls they made, following each strand back to her face. "Well, they're crazy." She laughed. "After a day of selling," her yawn emphasized her point, "I'm exhausted."  
  
That was enough of a hint for him, he'd certainly heard much bolder. Taking off his own shoes, suspenders and button up shirt he slipped into the bed next to her, not really sure where he could touch. But before he had time to decide, she turned towards him, supporting her head on her hand and elbow. "Jack," she asked, drawing his name out softly as he mirrored her position. "I think I know why you didn't want me to stay here."   
  
He swallowed, the silence in the room making it sound louder in his ears. Taking a deep breath he brushed back some of her hair, letting his hand rest against the heat of her cheek. "Nothing slips past you, huh, kid." She nodded, closing her eyes as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "That's what I like about you."  
  
There kisses over the past few days had been knew and exciting, Eppie entering a world she'd only read about in books. And kissing Jack then she worried it wasn't as fascinating for him as it was for her. She pulled back slightly the look on her face telling him that she was thinking again. "You were the first boy I kissed." He enjoyed the honesty of her words, their conversations never halting because of her embarrassment. She spoke of things many girls would try and glance over. "Is that strange?"  
  
"No." He answered simply, although he questioned the honesty of his words. Was it strange? Different, he imagined. Weeks earlier this information would have been perfect for early morning washroom gossip. Young men bragged of such things for it was no catch bedding a woman as loose as you were. The thoughts few through his mind and his terror returned. He did not plan on using Eppie this way.  
  
When she reached for his again, twirling her fingers in the hair above his ears, reminding him that he needed a trip before quickly making him forget everything else. This, a simple kiss, was somehow so new that it satisfied him, enough to make him relax dreamily next to her as if he were young and inexperienced again. She curled towards him, tucking the covers childlike underneath her chin. As sleep claimed her, her head dropped forward, resting lightly on the area of his chest where his ribs lied. And although he wished to stay awake and observe the rise and fall of her shoulders, he too was overwhelmed by the day's activity.   
  
AN: I know, another one and in the middle of the chapter no doubt. Don't worry, an explanation is coming:   
  
I wanted to include both of these scenes in this chapter but the mood and tone is so different from in each. So I needed something to separate them, let you as the reader run and grab so cookies before settling in.   
  
Also, I'll take the opportunity to describe the scene you've just read. As a writer I have in my mind how I intend each scene to be read and although there is always room for new ideas on a situation, I wanted to make it clear that NO, Eppie is not a hoar! Hehe.   
  
At this point in the story she feels physically attached to Jack but respects herself enough to know that any 'dirty business' would certainly compromise her situation. Instead, she seeks simply the physical comfort of his body next to hers and Jack realizes how innocent her perception is.   
  
Does that make sense? Am I a total goober? Been watching to many romantic comedies, huh? Rats.  
  
What about Jack? Is he too much out of character? I don't want him to be too sentimental, certainly some of his appeal (okay most) comes from his smart aleckyness (yea, I just made up that word).   
  
Basically, this is a great chapter to send me some feedback. I want to make sure that the characters are true to themselves. So don't do it for me, do it for Eppie! And Jack! And eventually (as long as you keep reading) Spot!  
  
Resume chapterdo you have those cookies?  
  
"You got some noive," the harsh shove from behind cracked his head back uncomfortably and before he could jump around and defend himself his knees buckled from another blow.   
  
He rolled to his back, one forearm protecting his face as he scrambled to his feet. From this angle, a couple inches above his attacker, he was able to grab Spot's approaching cane with both hands. Their eyes locked over the weapon, the smaller man's anger shimmering in his eyes. "What's wit you Conlon?"  
  
They pushed away from each other, Spot's cane going with him, and faced off in the quickly formed circle. Behind Spot's shoulder Jack saw Manhattan newsies and other working boys filling up the crowd. "What's wit me, he says." Spot's laughter rang at an evil octave. "What's wit you is more like it." He darted forward, storming at Jack's waist and knocking him to the ground. He was able to get in a strong right hook before Mush and Skittery dragged the two apart.   
  
Jack stood, wiping at the blood that began to ran from his nose. On the opposite end of the circle, Spot fought against his restraints. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jack lied, cracking his neck and nodding for Skittery and Mush to let go. He had a pretty good idea that the issue revolving around Eppie but as for what particular crime Spot intended to punish Jack for, he was clueless. "Whatever it is, did you really need to knock me like dat." His joke echoed off the closest building but was no joined by any of the other boys. He knew that his friends, Mush, Skittery and Blink coming to his mind first, were ready and waiting to assist him but they knew the unspoken rules of a quarrel. For it to be fair, it had to be man on man and that afternoon Spot had ventured alone.  
  
But Spot ignored his friend's attempt to change the subject and continued to ramble. "You said it was over." He shuffled closer, crossing the radius of the circle but Jack moved also, noticing the white knuckles on his right hand, the hand that still held firmly to the cane. "The parade" his voice sparked, "and that was it, no more bet." A hush came over the crowd as the two continued to circle each other. What broke the silence was his laugh, the same wild sound from before, shaking his head in sick disbelief afterwards. "I knew she'd be hoit right afta you told her but I figured she'd get over it. She's strong enough."   
  
Jack made an effort to jump in, the words jumbling in his own mind. He had no idea how he'd explain the past week to Spot, in front of all these people, but he was willing to try. Before he could, the initial anger he'd seen in Spot's face became ignited again. "But den, here I am getting up eoily to come see my buddy cause we ain't been on the best of terms lately, and I see her leave the lodging house. In the morning!" He gripped the cane like a baseball bat, swinging at Jack fiercly as he continued to rant. "What the fuck was she doing wit you so eioly Jack, huh?"  
  
Jumping away from the edge of the cane, he stumbled backwards over the feet of boys in the crowd. "Look Spot," one of his hands was held in front of him, the other behind him as if trying to feel for an escape. If only all these other people weren't around he might be able to explain. Knowing now what had happened to upset Spot so much he understood slightly how to go about the current situation. Remebering that morning, sun from the window making her curls burns with a shade of red he'd never seen before in nature. The comfort of a body next to his, no shame attached when he woke the next morning and couldn't remember a name. What it had felt like to wake with her hand in his. Her eyes fluttering open. A morning kiss.   
  
Spot had assumed the worst, Jack now understood. "Fucker, you're words don't woik wit me. Leave her alone Kelly. Dat's it. No negotiations. I mean, I don't even understand why you're still stringing her along. It's over!" The scuffle began again, the limbs of both boys twisting around the other until they tumbled to the ground.   
  
Jack felt someone grip his shoulders, tugging him off of Spot as he blocked one fist after the other, refusing to throw one of his own. But before he let go he caught Spot's wrists, pinning them to his side and bent so that only the two of them would hear. "Nothing happened."  
  
He threw off the hands of whoever had helped him to his feet, brushing off the dust from his shirt, the energy from the fight causing him to anxiously roll his sleeves to right below his elbow. All the while his eyes remained on Spot. "Do you really want to do this Spot? Right here, right now?" He growled, risking another black and blue by leaning so closely towards the boy. It was bold of Spot to confront him in such an affluent area of the city. St, Mary's loomed over them, casting a strong shadow into the front square.   
  
Spot glanced around at the crowd quickly, searching for Anna's fair head. Jack knew that she'd be meeting him soon, like she always did after St. Mary's let out. And that was one thing Spot and Jack could agree on: neither of the girls should find out about the bet.  
  
"Leave her alone, Jack." Spot breathed, his voice lower now. "She don't desoive dis." He stood erect, his shoulders heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "You know it, so let her move on. She's better dan you, better dan we'll eva be." He finished, pointing with his cane but in a less threatening way. It was over, he knew Spot had said his piece, the distress in Brooklyn's leader stretching to his shaky hands.   
  
And before Jack could try and explain Spot darted into the crowd, breaking into a run without a second glance.   
  
AN: Okay, so does everyone/everything make sense? Let me know with a lofty review! Does that sound right? 'Lofty'no not really, it means haughty but for some reason it fits. So review!   



	8. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Eppie dear, over here" She twisted around the crowd, straining to see who called her name. So many people, so many faces and voices, it was hard to track the person who called to her. But trailing by the entrance on her way back from the restroom, Eppie figured that it was Anna, arriving fashionably late with Spot and the rest of Brooklyn. But turning in a full circle it was a horrible shock to see who waved to her.   
  
She clenched her fists full of her skirt before taking a deep breath and walking towards Louisa. The girl was seated by the bar, a few other St. Mary girls fanned around her along with the ever present cloud of young men just itching for a glance from Louisa herself. At this moment she seemed to be entertaining a gentleman, or at least allowing him to purchase whatever he wished for her. He seemed slightly out of place among the working class crowd, his fine clothes setting him apart. Although, Louisa had hopped from the same boat and Eppie figured that this was just one of her tricks she liked to play.   
  
She nodded to the man after Louisa introduced him before tapping her foot impatiently. Louisa took a long sip of her drink, "Eppie, what a lovely party don't you agree?"  
Eppie noticed Louisa's friends freeze momentarily before turning their dart-like stare on her response. She forced a smile. "Yes, so lively."  
  
"Great music for dancing" Louisa offered, but Eppie didn't fall for her false smile. She replied with another quick nod, feeling the upper hand for once in her testy acquaintance with Louisa. She had initiated the conversation and Eppie felt no need to make small talk. If there was a point to the conversation she made it obvious that it should be explained quickly. "Yes, well, these shoes are new you see" she revealed a delicate ankle, rolling it from side to side in show of her lavish boot. "not really appropriate for dancing. Twist an ankle in these things and you're through. But you and Jack," she turned towards the boy at her side, "she's with Jack Kelly, that boy I was telling you about," Eppie clicked her teeth to avoid saying anything in anger, "you and Jack have been dancing up the floor."  
  
"Yes, and in fact I promised him" Louisa interrupted effortlessly and Eppie cursed her parents for teaching her an ounce of manners. She wanted to sock his girl in the face and for the first time since arriving to St. Mary's, had the courage to do it.  
  
"Oh, you and Jack. It's wonderful to see how you two made everything work. I mean," she flitted her hand as she searched for the right words, "from such different worlds you two. And yet," another fake smile that Eppie wanted to rip at the edges, "such a perfect couple."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Her voice mimicked the superficiality that dripped from Louisa's, surprising all those listening to the conversation.   
  
Louisa appeared to not be dissuaded, smiling again as she clarified. "Well, Jack with his less than steady relationships and you, well, dear, you were a bit of a book worm. What ever do you two talk about?"  
  
"You'd be surprised," Eppie replied, scooping the fresh drink Louisa had ordered, "Jack is quite different once you get to know him."  
  
Louisa shifted noticeably from the jab, pursing her lips in distaste as one of her followers snickered behind a glove-covered hand. "What I mean" she explained, narrowing her eyes in a challenge, "was that I thought for sure his little bet would create ariff, so to speak. I mean, it certainly would make _me_ question his motives"  
  
Eppie choked slightly on the drink, recovering gracefully and handing the drink off to whoever was passing at the moment. "Bet?" She asked, confused and threatened by the fact that Louisa knew something she didn't.  
  
"Why yes, the betthe bet Jack made to court you in the first place" Eppie shook her head in disbelief, shrinking back slightly as Louisa's smile curled in evil pleasure. She ignored Eppie's obvious distress, beckoning to a passing Kid Blink. "Blink darling," he was pulled in by her charm and smile, wobbling slightly because of all the liquor he'd had that evening, "tell Eppie dear about that hilarious little bet you and your friends made with Jack."  
  
Blink, in a straighter state of consciousness, would have been disgusted by Louisa's condescending tone, but the liquor had loosened him up to believe that every female present worshipped him to no end. He leaned heavily on the uncomfortable man at Louisa's side and slapped Louisa roughly on the shoulder. "You're not supposed to tell," he giggled."  
  
"Oh, but just this once" Louisa played along, batting her eyelashes in his direction.  
  
He swallowed before slowly rolling his head to face Eppie. "We bet Jack" his explanation was interrupted by giddy laughter, "that he, oh, this is too funny" he slapped his knee heartily, "that he couldn't get you to be his goil by da time of da city's big" he waved his hands around to mimic the fireworks before dissolving into another round of laughter.  
  
Eppie hid her shock behind a blank mask, listening to Blink's story and connecting the pieces in her mind. But seeing Louisa's smug smile cracked her wholly. She looked through the crowd to where Jack was sitting, waiting for her to return. He was laughing at something Race seemed to be explaining, turning at the same moment she did so that their eyes met. He stopped, no doubt in concern upon seeing her emotional expression, and strained to see why she was waiting by the bar. She could tell he spotted Louisa as soon as he jumped up from his seat, knocking the chair behind him to the floor.   
  
That was all the confirmation she needed and she began to back away slowly, searching frantically for some sort of escape.  
  
"Oh dear, you didn't know" Louisa tsked and pouted her lips before laughing herself, the girls behind her breaking into teasing laughter also.   
  
Feeling as if she were in her worst nightmare, Eppie spun away from Louisa, pushing Blink out of the way and searching for the exit. She bumped into Anna and Spot on the way but was too quick for them to understand anything she muttered. They only caught her tears and the frantic muttering of 'a bet!' before the door to outside slammed behind her.  
  
Jack was the next to run into the duo, ignoring Louisa's malicious invitation to join her for a round of drinks, "in cheers for your return to the single world." Spot caught his shoulders while Anna bounced in worry for her friend. "She knows," he said quickly, trying to push past them for fear she'd had too much of a lead already. He wanted to catch her and explain and Spot was slowing him down.   
  
"She knows what?" Anna asked, "What is this about a bet? Jackwho was betting?" The boys ignored Anna's frantic questioning, challenging each other with their eyes. They hadn't spoken since their fight, much to the girl's questioning, and this apparently wasn't the time to reconcile. Finally, it was Spot who broke, noticing an uneasiness within Jack that he hadn't seen before. And so, with Jack racing out the door after Eppie, he was left to explain everything to Anna as best he could, risking as much of his relationship as Jack was.  
  
  
Her mind was so cluttered with thoughts that she didn't notice the pain in her legs that stemmed from running in heels on cobblestone. She must have been a sight, face smeared and breathing erratic, running like a madwoman through the dwindling crowd on late night pedestrians. But she couldn't stop running, she wouldn't stop running, until she saw her front door.   
  
Unfortunately she didn't get that far before she had to stop and catch her breath. In this pause she allowed her mind to succumb to the chaos inside. She had been right all along, she realized with bitterness. Jack's interest in her, the soul motivation for their relationship, had no basis anymore. How could she have been so deceived? She asked herself, wishing that the building she leaned against would just swallow her whole. Her disbelief had morphed into pity and sadness, never a good combination for a fragile mind. Quickly those emotions changed again into hate. She hated Jack for using her in such a way. She hated herself more though, for behaving so foolishly. Remembering all the personal things she'd told him refueled her energy and she set off again, stalking down the sidewalk as if on a mission to kill.   
  
"Well, looky who da world turned away" She turned at the new voice, the low light from a street lamp enough for her to recognize his features.   
  
Any other night and his smile would have frightened her. But at that moment, to his bad luck and given the circumstances, it made her spread her own. "Nary," she spat, crossing her arms across her chest, "what do you want?"  
  
He chuckled to himself, shuffling towards her slightly. "Where's you Jacky-boy now, eh? Allowing his women to roam proves no good for 'im now.' He cracked his knuckles hungrily, "Or did he finally let you loose?"  
  
The anger from that night's events lulled Eppie into a silent calm that Nary found oddly frightening. Before he could react, she stepped forward heavily on his foot, crushing her heel into his thin shoe before knocking him to the ground with her fist. "See that's where you're wrong," she hissed, picking him up by the collar of his shirt. He stumbled into the middle of the sidewalk as she pushed him to his knees. "Be sure you tell him, after he's picked up your sorry ass," She kicked his hard in the face, watching as she crumbled to the ground, "that I ran away."  
  
  
AN: Nothing this time, besides a Disclaimer: I do not own newsies, get that into your head! My extra long note in the last chapter yielded a less than favorable result: NOTHING!


	9. Chapter 8

  
I've been so horrible with the shout outs. How can I treat such wonderful reviewers in such a manner?! Thank goodness I get any reviews at all. So here's the big shout out that should never have been and if I don't continue with little thank you's for the rest of this story and Upstate Races then kick me to the Refuge.  
  
NaughteeLady: I never even said hi to you, gave you a little recognition for hoping onto my story's train. Big hug! And hopefully this new chapter will make up for everything. Everyone elselisten up! Check out her fic 'Quite the Lady' cause it's quite a storyhehe, oh I just crack myself up. Ah  
  
KatFightOnSkis: There has to be some story behind such a unique penname...care to share? Thanks so much for reviewing and I loved your story (or at least the first two chapters J ) of A Second Chance!  
  
Klover: Geez, I need ta think of how to fit you into this story. Or at least Upstate Races. One of my first reviewersever! Hope these past couple chapters have been worth the wait!  
  
Dakki: Last only because your most recent review just came in and I was reading that instead of writing your SO. AND I stumbled upon your livejournalsuch a weird concept really (but entertaining none the less). I especially like your dream about Race in the cafeteriaYes, shame on you for not writing the next chapter of HorsesI'm getting desperateso weakneed to read 'Horses'or chocolate. J Tell Dalton I say hi when he returns and I have to say that Racetrack's Quest is some hilarious fic.   
  
Okay, phew, on with the chapter right? Right!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
He'd chased after her until the people around him blurred into a faceless mass. Somehow he lost her, but out of instinct he turned one corner after the next. She'd led him towards St. Mary's and, rushing into the open square, he wondered if she had found refuge inside. Flustered and turning frantically he first noticed the dimmed darkness of the churches arches—not a welcoming sight. This only made him more desperate to catch up but confused as to which road he should take. Stopping for only a moment he concluded that she must have passed the church and continued towards Brooklyn for it was the quickest way home.   
  
So he began again, racing down one street after the other, bumping into other late night travelers, no fear for his own life. On numerous occasions he thought he saw her ahead of him, looking behind in fear at his approach, or being pulled into some alleyway, helpless and vulnerable. This only made him run faster, blinking back liquid that collected in the corner of his eyes—not tears, because he couldn't cry, but the closest emotion to such a breakdown.   
  
It was only in front of her home that he stopped, stumbling awkwardly on the crooked cobblestone. He wanted to rush inside and he was about to take the stoop, two steps at a time, when his heart told him better. Backing up into the now deserted street, a neighborhood of family tenenets going to bed much earlier than the rest of the city, he had no need to fear a passing carriage. Instead he tipped his head back far and sure enough, caught a faint candle in a second story window. He knew it to be her room, the window pane often pelted with his pebbles on previous occasions, so he waited to see what she did. Her shadow was illuminated clearly, fumbling to stub out the candle until at last she succeeded and the room went black.   
  
That seemed to satisfy his nerves and in a calmer state he realized the dizzy, exhausted feeling that had overcome him during his run. But she was safe at home, just what he'd wanted. As for their other problems, he'd known as soon as the door slammed behind her, that he wouldn't be explaining his side that night. He needed to be punished and watching her from the cold outside her window was just the beginning.  
  
For the next couple days it was her well-being that concerned him the most. She didn't come out on Saturday, instead sitting by her window and reading, almost teasing him from where he hid across the street. On Sunday it was a quick outing to church, huddled in between her mother and grandmother. He idled behind them, observing the store front for whether or not her father would appear. And he did, sharp eyes catching his face out of the crowd before he could dart away. But he did not follow his wife and daughter to church so Jack was able to slip away.   
  
He sat outside of the church, head resting against the cool stone walls. With the doors open (even in winter the church was overheated with bodies) he could hear the hymns being sung inside, reinforcing his belief that God was punishing him for such sinful behavior.   
  
But he ignored such a lesson by straining to find her voice above the rest. And in this task he found momentary comfort, just as she had been singing to him a few days before.   
  
On Monday, he thought he'd missed her early trek to St. Mary's until she scuttled out of the front door, hiding behind her pile of school books and scarf. She walked with her head hanging low, cowering into herself more than ever before. This only made the guilt feeding him stronger and he took a shorter route to St. Mary's, cutting in and out of her path to make sure she made her way safely, but arriving at the same time so that he stood on the bottom steps, watching her jog inside.   
  
"Turn around" he pleaded, silently moving his lips and ignoring the stares of the other girls who had most likely already heard of their end. And as she halted under one of those arches, he held his breath and stood taller, until she slipped out of his view for the rest of the week. He crumbled back into the meager protection his coat provided, any amount of expensive fur or leather useless against his own inner cold.   
  
  
For the rest of the week he moved in the routine he'd grown accustomed to, selling in the morning but waiting for the doors of St. Mary's to open and the girls to spill into the streets. She never showed among the rest of her classmates, hiding within the school dorms until Friday came and she was able to return to the comforts of her family in Brooklyn. But still, every day he came, even when rain needled the side of his face or cold stung his fingers raw, until two weeks passed with only one other sighting. When he waited he didn't bother any of the other girls, asking questions about how she was. He knew that even from inside those high stone walls she would know about these questions. And how she would hate him for dragging their personal problems into the publicas if she could hate him anymore.   
  
So it was Anna who approached him first. He didn't notice right away for he was focusing on his shoes, wigging his toes and cursing when a grey sock-covered toe appeared through the top of one boot. "She's okay."  
  
His head whipped up quickly and he jumped from his position leaning against the wall, trying to pretend that he had been selling papes instead of waiting. "Heya Anna," he mumbled after noticing that it was only her.   
  
He returned to leaning against the wall, focusing on St. Mary's again so that Anna could clearly see the rings underneath his eyes. "Jack," she reached to rest a hand on his arm but he shook his head, smiling wryly.  
  
"Spot and I haven't really talked yet Anna, and him seeing you here wit me, ain't gonna help my case." She straightened at Spot's name but Jack only continued, not really in the mood of talking to anyone but Eppie. All the other newsies had learned (most of them the hard way) and he was left alone daily. "Thanks for coming out to talk to me and all"  
  
"She asked me to" Anna lied.   
  
"No she didn't," he handed her his last paper and she looked at it oddly, "She would never do that."  
Anna huffed, pulling out her stubborn streak as Jack expected. "Look at you, all worn out. She's the same way, you know" She pointed at Jack with the paper. "It's stupid, just go up there and talk to her, sweep her off her feet just like in those novels she reads. If both of you are so unhappy" She trailed off into an angry rumble, stamping her foot impatiently.  
  
Jack smiled again, still focusing on St. Mary's as if she were watching all the time. It helped slightly, he could admit that much, knowing that Eppie was as miserable as he was. It kept his hope alive. "You can say those tins, Anna, but when you're in the same situation, what do ya do?"   
  
She moved next to him, leaning up against the same wall and closing her eyes, head back in defense. "Yea, that's what I thought. You haven't spoken with Spot, either." She tried to explain but he held up his hand. "Let me just say that this whole mess was my fault, okay? He had nothing to do with it so go back to him, make him be extra sweet and start where you left off." He swatted her playfully with the newspaper he'd taken back and started out of the square, hearing but not responding to her final call good-bye.   
  
"She knows you're here, Jack. "  
  
The Jacobs' apartment was only a few blocks away and he found himself drifting down the familiar streets. He jogged up the steps, stopping in front of the door and knocking lightly. Mrs. Jacobs greeted him warmly, her inquiry after his health being drowned out by Les' excited shouts.   
  
"Jack! Jack!" He rushed out of the room he shared with David, waving his hands aminmatedly, "Come look at all the books Eppie gave me!"   
  
David noticed his friend wince visibly and he rested a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "Les, not now, can't ya go"  
  
"Naw, it's okay." Jack forced a smile and followed Les into the bedroom. Stacked at the far end, all neat in a small bookshelf, were two rows of paper back books. He knelt as Les folded his legs beneath him. David rested behind the two on one of the beds, nose in the paper Jack had dropped off.   
  
"Okay, look at this one" Les pulled out a thin novel, "Oh, and this one too."  
  
"Wow" Jack mused, skimming the titles quickly. Most of them he recognized, she'd spoken of them before, sometimes telling him a shortened version of the story. He was surprised, and a little worried, that she'd given them away. Whenever she spoke of her books she held to the fact that she'd never part with them and that it was a shame her father had to sell all his books.   
  
"If I could, I'd keep all of them." He remembered her whispering once.   
  
"She said that she didn't need 'em anymore" Les rambled, oblivious to the spacy look that had come over his face. "Why do ya think she did that, huh Jack?"   
  
"I don't know kid" he mumbled, doulbe checking all the titles. He tried to keep up the smiles for Les but seeing her books, discarded and no longer needed, only reinforced the fact that she no longer was with him. He opened her favorite, _Pride and Prejudice_, and pulled out a bookmark that had been left in. Written in her neat distinct script, he recognized the first few phrases:  
  
_I remember  
Stormy weather   
The way the sky looks when it's cold  
And you were with me  
So unaware of the world  
  
Please don't take me home tonight  
Cause I don't wanna feel alone  
Please don't take me home tonight  
Cause I don't wanna go  
  
_The next set of words weren't as faded as the first, and written in a darker colored pencil. He ignored Les' questioning and returned to that night on the roof of the Lodging House.   
  
_If I had known then  
That these things happen  
Would they have happened with you  
  
_He slumped against the back of the bed, tilting his head back as David read the scrap of paper he held in his hands. The texture was thicker, certainly torn from her drawing book. He'd traced his fingers of those pages too many times to forget it's weight.   
  
"Jack, I'm sorry." David offered, unsure of what else to say to his friend. "Les, pick up the books, Jack has to go."  
  
Now clearly sensing the sadness surrounding his friend, Les glared at his older brother and reached for the paper. "What does it say Jack?" He scanned the lines, also recognizing Eppie's penmanship. But what he didn't see was the even shorter paragraph on the back that was then revealed to Jack. He sat up quickly and grasped it out of Les' hands, reading in quickly so that his lips moved also.  
  
_And if you turned to see me  
And I was gone   
You should have looked outside your window  
Cause the sun was coming up  
  
_David and Les crowded behind him, reading over his shoulder. "I don't get it" Les whinded, nudged off the bed and back to stack his books by David. David didn't understand either, but by the smile on Jack's face, he figured the news was better than what he'd read on the front side. He helped Jack to his feet, asking him to stay for dinner even when he knew his friend would refuse.   
  
"See ya early tomorrow, right Jack?" David asked, leaning over the banister as Jack descended the stairs.   
  
He was still holding the paper, whispering to himself. "Sure," he glanced up a minute later, waving a quick good bye.   
  
***  
  
_"When my father went away on business to Boston he'd say to me, 'Eppie, if you wake up and I'm gone, all you have to do is look outside your window and watch the sun coming up'" She buried closer to Jack. '"I'll be watching it too and if we're watching the same sun, it'll make us closer. This way," her voice was so soft he held his breath and bent close to hear, "we'll never be apart."  
  
_


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Shout out to all my wonderful reviewer  
  
KatFightOnSkis: So relieved now that I know where that wacky penname is derived from. Good luck on updating your story. Ain't writer's block a bitch?!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Anna, no."  
  
"Eppie, yes." Anna pushed her friend to the window. "Just look at him." Eppie let her forehead fall against the windowpane, looking only for a moment before jumping back for fear he'd seen her. "See, not so hard."  
  
She twisted out of Anna's grasp, retreating back to her seat from across the window. The high afternoon sun created a cross- sectioned window shadow on the floor and wall behind Eppie. "Anna, go home." She mumbled.   
  
Anna sighed in frustration, sitting on the window ledge and watching her friend curl protectively onto the pages of her sketchbook. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"It's Thursday, one more day until I can go home."   
  
"Sure, but what are you going to do about him."  
  
"Try and stop thinking about" she glanced at Anna quickly, "everything."  
  
Anna jumped to her feet, muttering to herself as she kicked her feet in protest. In the empty upper hall of St. Mary's central dorms the two were all alone, with only a passing girl to scurry by at Anna's glare. "This is not helping! You're acting"  
  
"Ridiculous, petty, immature?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Eppie turned back, so bent that her nose threatened to rub against the charcoal on her sketchbook. "Well, I don't care." Anna stomped around some more, trying her usual antics to get some sort of reaction from her friend. But Eppie focused her eyes, knitting her brows and stroking hard on the paper in front of her. It was only after realizing what she instinctively drew that she erupted, hurling the sketchbook to the floor so that it skidded across the tile. Resting her head to her knees, she rocked slightly back and forth, Anna now hugging her as best she could.   
  
"You care about him still, that's natural"  
  
"Yes, but I shouldn't" Came her muffled reply.  
  
Anna chuckled lightly, pulling her friend closer. "You can't help it, trust me. Unlike that brilliant mind of yours, a heart does what it wants."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment later until Eppie slowly raised her head. "Not me," she sniffled, "I should never have let myself get into this position"Anna couldn't help but crack a small smile at her friend, "and now that I'm here, I've just got toget over it."  
  
"Sorry darling, that's just not going to happen." Eppie rolled her eyes, shoving Anna away lightly. "Trust me, you're gonna be stuck on Jack Kelly for the rest of your life, whether or not you take him back in the end." She spun in the warm sun and Eppie couldn't help but stare. "True loves last the longest. And for your sake, and his sorry ass, I hope you realize that soon."  
  
Eppie wiped at her nose, standing to her feet also. "What about you? I haven't seen you gushing with post-Spot glee lately." Anna stopped spinning suddenly, "Take your own advice."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"Oh really, how so?" Eppie folded her hands across her chest, cocking her head to the right while waiting for an explanation. She knew she was being harsh, but Anna had been nagging her non-stop for the past week. She needed to figure things out, that much was obvious, but nothing was going to get done with Anna sitting on her shoulder.  
  
Anna began gathering her things, pulling on her coat and fumbling with the buttons. "I'm not like you, Eppie." She whispered, pulling on her bag and scooping up the small amount of books she had. She slapped her gloves against her thigh, slowly meeting her friends gaze. "I knew Spot and I would end, as fun as it was, it was going to end. But you" she reached out to hug the girl. "You deserved something perfect."  
  
Eppie was touched, digging her fingers into the back of Anna's thick winter coat. "Don't say that," she whispered, just as Anna sniffled herself. They separated and Eppie knew Anna's drained expression reflected her own. "Just remember, Spot may not have been your first guy, but he could have been your first love." Anna laughed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling above.   
  
"Now you sound as silly as me.,,"  
  
Eppie ignored her, letting a smile slip across her lips. "And if we're going with the whole 'first love' thing, well" she shrugged and Anna began walking backwards towards the stairwell.  
  
"I'll meet you tomorrow, right after mass." Eppie nodded, folding back into her corner of the hall, the sketchbook now back on her lap. "Don't stay up too late with that thing!" Anna warned, bumping into the door and blowing her friend a kiss before dashing down the stairs.   
  
She passed girls on the steps, girls she would have normally chatted with. But reflecting on her own situation and that of her best friend, Anna dropped her head and focused on her feet. She didn't look up until pushing open the large front doors of St. Mary's, the cool air clearing her senses. On the top of those steps, with girls milling all about, she halted and dropped her arms open, head back, breathing deeply the winter air. Only in the winter did the city air feel clean and crisp. No smog.   
  
After a moment she took a deep breath and set her shoulders, squinting into the setting sunlight before taking the steps one at a time. She stayed towards the side, running her hands along the banister, a means of support that eased her mind just feeling it on the edge of her fingertips. This was how she was able to hide out of their view, watching secretively from behind the statue of Mary that ended the set of steps.   
  
They were waiting for two different girls but standing in much the same rejected manner. It took them only a moment to recognize the other, both approaching but scuffing their feet along the way, just for effect. After a moment, she didn't know who offered first, but they were shaking hands like men do, smiling at each other faintly.   
  
It seemed too perfect, Jack and Spot apologizing to each other right as she left St. Mary's, She slid to the bottom step before tilting her head back and catching Mary's maternal eye. "Yea, I know what you're saying." Upon standing she brushed off her skirt, making sure that her heels clicked on the limestone so that they both looked up expectantly. Spot beamed at the sight of her, which helped her spirits lightly, while Jack continued to force a smile, his disappointment obvious enough behind it all.   
  
She approached him first, hugging him quickly. "Hey now," he joked, nudging her in Spot's direction, "make him beg a little, will ya? Please."  
  
She laughed also, squeezing his hand quickly before turning to Spot. The couple began down the street, neither speaking. It only took a moment, Spot bending so that he caught her eye. After that, his hand moved slowly and gently, his fingers laced through hers and they rounded the corner out of view.   
  
Jack's smile fell from his lips as he turned back to the school's cold face, scanning the windows until a figure in the upper row caught his eye. He blinked and the person was gone, but he could have sworn he caught the flash of red trailing behind as the figure fled.   
  
  
  
Fanned out around her were the majority of her sketches but she could tell he didn't want to continue their earlier dinnertime conversation of decorating the shop with her paintings. She feigned ignorance. "I can't pick which one." She danced her fingertips over a few, rearranging them slightly and craning her neck back to look at him. "You decide." She covered a sketch of Jack, hoping he hadn't seen it.  
  
Her father leaned against the doorframe, scratching slowly at his temple. "Oh child, you know that if I could I'd cover the walls with your pictures." He crossed the small room to her bed, squeaking the springs as he sat. "We'll have your mother decide later."  
  
She sat for a moment longer, contemplating which pictures she thought to be appropriate and waiting for him to speak. When his silence continued for longer than normal she looked up and noticed him fumbling with something in his hand. "What's that in your hand?" She asked, leaning forward and snatching the book before he could stop her. It only took her a moment to read the title and connect why such a horrendous book had returned to her home. She jumped up in fright, looking to the open door with wide eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, he's just left." He father explained, standing also and offering an open hand for her to return the book. But she refused, clutching it tightly before sinking back to within her circle of pictures. "He just dropped off the book; apologized for coming after supper and everything." Eyeing his daughter cautiously he tried pushing a little more than normal, "And he said that if" He caught her clear brown eyes, watching him intently, "or rather _when_ you're ready to talk to him, he'll be around."  
  
She dropped the book to the ground, crossing her arms as she used to do as a child during a tantrum and sitting back on her feet. "We'll he can forget that"  
  
He sighed, resting his chin on his hand, "Eppie, I hate to see you like this." He began, "What happened to my lovely daughter? You must speak with the boy. He's as distraught as you are" Her stubbornly set jaw reminded him of his wife. "At least for your grandmother's sake. This bad mood you're in is affecting her health."  
  
"I think I deserve to be selfish for a change." She snapped, not expecting her father to crumble as he did. She bit her lip, guilt washing over her. "Oh Pa, I'm sorry." She reached out and placed a hand on his knee, "I'm taking my anger out on you. You're right, I have been acting just awful. I'll try to be more cheerful around Memere, will that be better?"  
  
He watched her sincere eyes, resting his hand on her own. "I just want my daughter backnot one who sits and mopes, reading these dark novels" He picked up a hardcover on her mattress, flopping it further away as if it had stung him.  
  
"Pa, they're not"  
  
He stopped her with pleading eyes. "Whatever happened to your romance novels, your heroines?"  
  
In frustration she stood, pacing with bare feet around her artwork. "Why what did those fairytales ever teach me? Dream your life away or blind yourself until even a fool can trip you." She threw her arms to her side, clenched fists knocking in her thighs before sinking to the side of her bed. She rested her head on the edge, bare feet peaking out from underneath the length of her dress.   
  
"Such harsh words," She felt her father smooth down the unruly curls of her hair, whispering in a voice so soft it soothed. "I just want you to be happy. I want to see that luscious glow."  
  
His finger rested below her chin so that their eyes met. "I don't think I'm going to be glowing for a while" A rueful smile peaked at the edge of her lips, illuminating a dimple.   
  
"Well, just try." He kissed her forehead gently. "And know that your mother and I love you either way."  
  
She remained resting against the bed as her father stood and began to leave. "Thanks Pa," she whispered, unable to resist picking up the book again. She turned it over in her hands, flipping through the pages quickly and catching sight of a familiar piece of paper tucked inside. Her father's voice startled her and she dropped the book to her lap before she could pull it out.   
  
"He read it you know, cover to cover." She watched him grip the door handle lightly, pulling it closed after a quick whispered, "Goodnight, my child." She sighed, tossing the book to the side again and climbing into her bed. Resting on her stomach she watched the nasty thing.   
  
He'd tricked her. He'd picked his words carefully, knowing that his last words would haunt her for the rest of the night. Her father had picked that book for a very specific purpose, not because he thought of it as Jack's 'book match'. She'd heard the story before, told over a tipsy dinner party. That book would be his test. He'd hand it out to every suitor that Eppie had and see what the young man's reaction would be. And Jack had been the first to take the test.   
  
He'd done his part. It seemed it was up to her whether or not he passed.   



	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
She shifted only slightly to the right and brushed at a itch above her eyebrow. In the place her hand had been a moment earlier, remained a light smudge of charcoal but he dare not wipe it off or even motion for her to do so. He'd learned early on that moving was not an option until her sketchbook was discarded. And even then, she had the tendency to rearrange him, pick up the book for a third, fourth, or fifth time and start all over again. With no consideration of his muscles.   
  
He couldn't help but smirk nonetheless and she noticed, raising her eyebrows and about to question when they were interrupted. "Oh! No fair. I can't run as fast in these god awful skirts."  
  
"Then take them off. I don't mind. Do you Skitts?"  
  
With new ambition, Anna dashed after Spot, tackling him to the ground a few yards away and running inbetween Eppie and Jack. They're abrupt trampling of the grass sent a wave of dandelion seeds into the air and Jack sneezed as they brushed past his face, rubbing frantically with his hand a moment later.   
  
"Eppie, help!" Spot called, rolling around as Anna tugged at his limbs. Eppie looked up quickly at the sound of snapping suspenders, rolling her eyes good-naturedly at their childishness. She caught Jack's eye and it was evident by their twinkle that he'd been watching them also. She clicked her tongue quickly as if to tell him not to get any ideas. Before he could react he sneezed for a second time.   
  
"Don't move!" Eppie commanded, finding his wrinkled nose and squinty eyes so boyishly appealing. She frantically began another sketch, unable to truly capture the moment. He sneezed three times in a row and she couldn't help but chuckle, putting down her pad. It was obvious he was growing tired of her sketching, the other newsies enjoying the unusually warm March weather in a much more active manner. He rolled to his back and she did not yell or reposition him.   
  
Instead she picked up her book, skimming through the drawings she'd accumulated in the past couple days. He'd sat for her on numerous occasions, or at least allowed her to draw in silence as he entertained the others. Her favorite was a group picture, Tibby's storefront windows in the background, only adding to the detail. Each boy had his own distinctive stance. She'd tried to explain it to each one of them, but somehow it had escaped them   
  
"Um, Eppie" Jack was still on his back, facing the clear sky so that little grass seedlings fanned around the stark whiteness of his shirt. He shifted and rolled to his feet, standing in front of her a moment later.   
  
She loved that shirt on him. Something about it made him irresistible.*   
  
"Yea, go ahead." She blushed, shooing both him and her suggestive thoughts away with a smack when he kissed her cheek quickly. She watched him head towards Spot and Anna, swooping his arms around Les' waist and hoisting the boy to his shoulders on the way. They collected some of the unripe cherries on a nearby tree and hid behind the couple, counting to each other silently before ambushing them with cherry grenades.   
  
Anna squealed with surprise while Spot tried to launch a defense attack, her hands gripping his shoulders and making it harder for him to actually through the fruit. In the end, Les jumped on them both and the whole group tumbled to the ground, rolling down the other side of the hill and out of Eppie's sight.   
  
She loved watching her friends, just being the observer and recording their every move to memory. Or to paper. What better way to show how much she loved them? But certain things she could never perfect on the page, or with her brush. Jack just lulling in her lap, dozing after a long day of selling while her fingers skipped between the strands of her hair. It was such an intimate moment between the two of them, hidden within the grassy slopes of Central Park where no other newsie could poke fun or jest. He'd become so relaxed, sleeping soundly while she read her latest novel out loud. When she recognized the even rhythm of his breathing she'd stop reading and just observe his calm features. Sometime he'd peak open an eye and tease her shamelessly, other times he wouldn't even stir as she moved from underneath him, settled a blanket in her laps place, and rested her own body against his, her legs not reaching nearly as far. She'd never sleep, but clear her mind and focus instead on the rise of his chest.   
  
It was frightening sometimes, how much she loved them. How much she loved Jack. He always reminded her in big sweeping gestures and she wondered if he understood that the arduously boring afternoons of sitting were her way of whispering affection much like he did.   
  
She shivered in remembrance of his breath on her neck.   
  
If she asked him, Eppie would find that Jack understood perfectly the importance of their drawing sessions. And they weren't boring, as much as he played them up to be. He loved looking over the finished product as much as she did, if not more, eyeing her as she bent of her work. He'd noticed a little wrinkle form over her eyebrow when she concentrated so and it just added to list of little things he found fascinating about her. Even that afternoon, peaking at her from over the hill, he wondered if his mother was smiling at him from heaven. How else could he have been so lucky?  
  
From only a few yards away he watched her head bent close to her sketchbook. She was leaning against a tree trunk, the brown of the bark and the green of the grass around her in stark contrast to the white of her dress. Her hair was piled messily onto her head, sweeping it off her neck, and adding to the breathlessness of her appearance. She'd worn her hair much the same way when she'd finally spoken to him only three weeks ago.   
  
He'd been out of his mind, forcing himself back into the routine of selling but completing each task with no drive, no reason waiting for him at the end. It had gotten to the point where some of the other boys had started to finally interfere, taking the glass of whisky away from him at night, making sure he came down from the roof, got some sleep, and woke up to sell the next morning. He'd heard them even speaking, in low whispers, of buying him a train ticket to somewhere far away from the city.   
  
But then she'd saved them all, as simply as he'd always known she could. He'd been walking away from the Distribution Office, Blink and Mush tugging him along, when she'd slipped up next to him and laced her fingers with his. He'd startled, a strange sense of déjà vu washing over him, so strong that he stopped in the streets and blinked his eyes. She said nothing, just waiting for him to react, as if this gesture were normal. And it had been, before the whole falling out and his horrible 'foot-in-mouth' routine. It was as if they're hadn't been a bet, she'd hadn't shut herself in her room for a week, and he had never waited outside of St. Mary's empty with dread.   
  
Mush and Blink had stopped when they realized Jack hadn't been following them, ready to turn and hold his hand in a last result, they halted when they noticed Eppie with him. He'd caught their shared smile, slinking away a moment later while Eppie's eyes still fastened strongly on his face. Taking a deep breath he'd tried to speak but she beat him too it, her words setting up camp in his mind so that he'd never forget them. "Say that you're sorry." She'd whispered and he'd repeated just as quietly. "Say that you're sorry that you didn't tell me about the bet, but that you don't regret ever making it." Her arms had wrapped around him at that point, her face pressed into the muscle of his chest so that her words were mumbled and he had to bend to hear her. With his own arms now embracing her shaking shoulders, he rested his chin against his chest and noticed how tightly her eyes were shut. "That you're glad I walked in to Tibby's that day and Spot picked me because without this horrible bet we would never had met and never have" She hiccupped suddenly and he couldn't help but chuckle, resting his head on top of hers and rubbing his hands up and down her back.   
  
He knew he didn't have to repeat her words for her to believe them.   
  
They stayed like this for some time, the early morning foot traffic rerouting to accommodate the couple in the middle of the sidewalk. She was the first to move away, and it frightened him so, thinking that she'd leave for good. Instead she kept on hand in his and stared at him the same as she had upon first arrival. He smiled back, speaking only when the smile also appeared on her face. "Aren't you going to be late for school, young lady?"   
  
He'd walked her to school and the past remained where it belonged, only to resurface a couple days later, late at night when he'd asked her what had made her change her mind. "I realized a few things," she'd explained, burrowing closer to him and pointing out the bright Venus planet among the nighttime stars. "I didn't regret meeting you. If I could, I wouldn't have changed anything about our relationship, because it had been so" She trailed off, searching for the right word but knowing that she'd never find it. "And one day," she shrugged in a way she often did, "I figured you felt the same way. And if so, then we could ignore the bad and continue with the good. That was as far as I could rationalize, after that, something else took over."   
  
That had satisfied them both and they returned to searching for the stars her father had drawn for them. After locating the last of the listed constellations, she added one last thing, "Besides, they're was still some hope left in your eyes."  
  
  
*Think of the shirt Jack is wearing during the Seize the Day Chorale. Yea! No you understand what I'm talkin' 'bout  
  
AN: Ah, it's over. Another story is finished and makes me realize that I hate endings. And I hate endings because I suck at writing endings! Why can't stories just go on forever  
  
Well, *burst of inspiration* they sort a can. By writing new stories! (everyone twists their heads in confusion and walk away thinking "Huh?") Okay, lame plug for my two upcoming stories. Well, one has already begun (Upstate Races) and another one is forming quickly in my mind.   
  
So, my upcoming plans (in no particular order): Finish Upstate Races, start new modern day Jack fic, set up CC, graduate from high school, move to NYC and begin classes at NYU.  
  
Yeah, you read right, this newsie lovin', Christian Bale obsessin', maniac got into NYU! Woohoo!  
So, basically, look out for the latest chapter of UR and the CC for the next fic. Although I am opening it up to the NML girls first and they're a brutal bunch as far as CCs are concernedlove ya NML!   
  
Oh! One last thingreview. Yea, I saw ya trying to sneak off.  
  
SPOT: Ya leave wit out reviewin, and I'll soak ya.  
  
DAVEY: Now Spotstay calm.  
  
JACK: Let's soak 'em for Teepot!  
  
Yea! That's me...*scampers off with Jack*


End file.
